Lessons of Love
by halestorm99
Summary: It started out as a lesson. It ended with a heartbreak. Join these carefree students as they learn about raging hormones, constant snogging and that there's more to life than just getting laid. R&R Please
1. So Far Away

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the Characters except for Kimberly Rivers. All of the others are belong to J.K. Rowling. I also own the plot, and that's it.

Notice:

This is my second story, Please also read "Changing Identities", though it's not connected with this but please do read…add some reviews too. Thanks Everyone!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 So Far Away

Draco Malfoy stared at Kimberly Rivers. He admired the beauty of the 6th year Ravenclaw. Despite their one-year age difference, he fell in love with her. Her beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes captured his breath the minute he laid his eyes on them. Her flowing strawberry blonde hair that fell three inches past her shoulder flowed gently like waves. Her skin was a little tanned. It glowed whenever the sun reflected on it. To sum it all, she was plain perfect.

"Draco! Are you listening?" his best friend, Blaise Zabini snapped his fingers in front of his face. It was the third time that day that he spaced out just looking at Kimberly.

"Damn it Blaise!" he said irritated.

"What? You were almost drooling back there!" he scoffed at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and ate his apple. He turned again to Kimberly but only to see her turning to leave. "Hey!" Blaise shouted at him.

"What?" Draco felt annoyed at how his friend could be in the way.

"Were you even listening? I asked if you plan on going to History of Magic." He said.

"Why wouldn't I, you idiot, Kimmy would be there!" he hissed.

"It's Kimmy now is it?" he smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going now." He gathered his things and headed for the History of Magic classroom.

0000

Draco caught himself, once again, staring at Kim flipping her hair. She was so perfect for him. She was beautiful, smart, modest, fun to be with and a pureblood, might I add. She was destined to be a Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Binns exclaimed.

"Wha-…Yes professor?" he said.

"I asked what people in the medieval times do to witches? Honestly Mr. Malfoy, you should be paying attention more to the lesson than staring at Miss Rivers. She definitely isn't the one giving you grades!"

Draco blushed in shame. He saw Kim turned to him and gave him an angered glare.

'Great, now how can she be a Malfoy when she detests me?'

0000

"Dude you have issues," Theodore Nott laughed at his friend's stupidity as he plopped himself down the couch at the Head's common room.

Being friends with a Head boy really did have benefits. You get to hang out in their common room and you don't have to mind squealing girls asking for your autograph. It's not that it happened to Nott, but whenever he brought Draco with him, he's completely annoyed at the shrill voices. People knew that he was just jealous of the attention.

"No I don't." Draco retorted, holding three mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He sat on the couch opposite of them.

"Sure you do! You can hardly say anything nice when you open your mouth! All you do is brag about everything; clearly that's why she's angry with you." Blaise said, taking the hot drink and sipping on it carefully.

Theo wasn't careful though that he sipped too much causing his tongue to burn. He threw his mug that landed on the white chair near the fireplace. Draco's eyes widened.

"Dude, you're done for." Draco said.

"What? What do you mean?" Theo said, fanning his poor tongue.

"That's Granger's chair! She's going to rip your head off! Wait, come to think of it, she's going to rip mine!" Draco said completely panicked.

"That's bogus Draco! We can just clean it with a spell." Blaise said calmly. "Scourgify!" he muttered.

They waited for a moment to happen but nothing came. The white chair remained stained. Blaise and Theo looked bewildered at Draco and raised an eyebrow. "You knew didn't you?" Theo accused.

"She told me one the day before classes started." He said a bit calm.

Suddenly, the three of them hear distant voices coming from outside the portrait.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." The portrait opened and revealed Granger.

Hermione seeing these people turned curiously at Draco. "McGonagall said no one but us!" she said.

Draco smirked maliciously at her. "Since when do I follow? I believe I'm always the one to order." He said, the fear they felt a while ago was hidden to keep an image. Image was always top priority.

"Whatever Mal-git." She rolled her eyes and continued toward her room when she noticed his companions blocking _her_ chair. She peeked in to see a huge brown stain. She stared accusingly at Malfoy with wands out. "You!" she growled.

Draco's eyes widened and he backed away. "It was Nott!" he pointed at his black haired friend.

"Damn it Malfoy! What did I tell you about that couch!" she went back down from the stairs and the tip of her wand now reached Malfoy's neck. "And you had the courage to bring people too!" she shouted.

"Why are you blaming me Granger? I didn't do it!" his eyes trailed on the wand that was now moving to his face. His perfect face!

"But you are still held responsible!" she said, losing her nerves.

"Look Granger, you can clean it anyways!"

"Yes, but not until this." Sparks started shooting out of her wand and she smiled contentedly.

Malfoy, all along, had his eyes closed. He felt no pain so he opened it and smirked. But he heard gasps from his friends. Their eyes were wide and their faces were red. They were…holding their laughter? He rushed toward the nearest mirror and to his shock his hair was pink! His bloody perfectly blonde hair was now bright hot pink! He turned to face Granger who was chuckling with tears in her eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny do you? You just turned my perfect hair into bright pink!" he shouted.

"Don't worry Malfoy, it'll wear out in an hour or so," she said before turning to go to her room.

"Or so? OR SO? GRANGER YOU GET BACK HERE!" he rushed to yank her arm but the door was already closed.

He heard fits of laughter and he stared darkly at his friends. "What are you two laughing about?" he snapped.

"Now I know why Kim clearly hates you." Blaise piped in.

Draco settled himself angrily on the sofa and muttered angry words he could think of.

"You definitely need help with the attitude." Theo said, plopping himself across him.

"And I think I know who to help you." Blaise said. Draco stared at his friend like he had grown a woman's chest.

0000

Draco sat at the Great Hall, reminiscing the suggestion of Blaise. It was not that he didn't want to get Kim to like him. It was just that the person needed would agree if he even begged to death, or so he thought.

He glared at the Ravenclaw table to see Kim laughing with her friends. 'Merlin was she so beautiful.' He thought. He groaned in frustration. Never had he, in all of his life, had a hard time getting a woman. All of them were just seemingly falling to his feet. That should be the case, but Kim was different. Besides Granger, she was the only one who doesn't think of him as "hot". That's what made him like her. Not that making her different like Granger would mean that he liked the Head Girl too, at least Kim was still lady-like and not a prissy and bossy know-it-all.

He grumbled to himself as he glanced at his friends across the hall. He couldn't even believe that he had agreed to this humiliation. It was scandalous! Total outrage! It was…working?

He saw Blaise and Theo gave thumbs up to him. He couldn't believe that Blaise's suggestion actually worked! He knew it was the only way to get Kim to like him but to actually get help from…_her_ it was preposterous! And yet, it worked. He took one more glance at her and sighed.

Why couldn't he just do it himself? He was good-looking, had talents, a Quidditch Player hottie…

'A self-proclaimed one.' An inner voice whispered.

It was true though. Who wouldn't think of Draco Malfoy as not hot anyway?

'Kim for one. The Head Girl too.' It piped up.

"Would you shut up?" he said a bit loudly, causing a few glares from his fellow Slytherins.

He glanced at Kim and sighed once more. 'How can someone be near to you and yet so far away?' he thought.

Things were definitely turning in an unexpected way. Consider the face that Draco Malfoy was falling to his knees for a girl. He can't just believe that he couldn't get this girl without asking help. And mind you, never in all of Draco Malfoy's 7 years in Hogwarts had he expected to ask help from Hermione Granger. Never. Not even once. Never even thought of it. Until now.


	2. An Alliance

A/N

Did you guys like the first chapter? I really hope you did! Please read and review though! Thank you very much to all of those who are reading this! I really appreciate it. Well, I don't want you to keep on waiting so here it is…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 An Alliance

Hermione woke up quite early the next day. She felt a sharp pain in her head that eventually faded into nothingness. She recalled yesterday's events vividly. She grinned to herself.

"_Granger?" Blaise Zabini approached her at the Gryffindor table. _

_Hermione looked curiously at him. Harry and Ron readied their selves if ever the Slytherin git decides to hex Hermione. All Slytherins were gits. Well, except for one, at least for Ron. _

"_What is it Zabini?" Hermione said cautiously. She wanted to bite his head off but she realized that it would be too gross to taste his flesh. She decided to at least let Fangs do it for her. _

"_Well, we…er…um…" he stuttered nervously. Clearly all of the student's attention was turned to the Slytherin who walked near the Gryffindor table. It wasn't everyday you get to see action after all._

"_Spit it out!" Ron said impatiently, obviously he too wanted to know what the git came for._

"_Well, what Blaise is trying to say is that…we need your help." Theo piped in seeing as Blaise suddenly went dumb and forgot how to speak coherent sentences. _

_At first they thought that Hermione was going to laugh maniacally and point at their faces saying that it was ridiculous and taunt them. They really thought that she was going to say,_

"_This is hilarious! Slytherins asking for my mighty help! What makes you think that I'd help you? You must be real idiots!" _

_But that wasn't what really came out. She was just there sitting calmly nodding before actually speaking. "Sure, with what?" _

_Jaws dropped and pools of saliva were formed on tables. People couldn't believe what they just heard! Hermione Granger had just agreed to help two Slytherins! Merlin the world was really going crazy, starting with the smartest witch of the 7th years._

Hermione smiled to herself recalling every detail they talked about after that. They had decided to talk it over at the Head's tower to avoid nosy eavesdroppers from hearing. Sadly for Harry, Ron and Ginny, they weren't invited in the discussion.

Hermione almost laughed her head off when they told her that Malfoy was the one needing her help. She wanted to fall off her chair, her clean chair to be exact, hearing that Malfoy had girl problems.

She giggled contentedly at the conditions that she laid in front of them. She remembered her words as if she had spoken it just now.

"Ok, I agree to this but I have my conditions too." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face that Draco didn't like

"_Go ahead then." Draco rolled his eyes._

"_First of all, you and your Slytherin git friends would lay off on me and my friends." she started. The three boys' jaw dropped. "Secondly, you would never ever, call me a mudblood again. You would never ever tease my friends and me, call us names, and make fun of our names. In fact, you will never even have to interact with us! It'll do us good." _

_The boys didn't stop gawking at her though, besides, she still wasn't finished. "You'll also never to touch my things, or my friend's things. And never ever dare stain my chair again! And of course, there is this one request that Harry and Ron said a while ago."_

"_Merlin it's not yet done?" Draco said bewilderedly._

"_Don't worry, it's ending." Theo whispered._

"_You and all of your cronies would be admitting your faults and say sorry to everyone at the end of the school year. And since I'm nice, I'll only make you do it if plans succeed." She smiled sweetly. Oh how she may smile sweetly but what came out from her mouth wasn't. _

"_Merlin and to think that you're actually nice? These conditions are all unbelievable! It's blackmail!" Draco said his voice rose._

_Hermione approached him and leveled her face to his. "No honey, it's called Hermione Granger." She patted his face and left him with his mouth hanging open._

Hermione laughed maniacally before heading for the bathroom and taking a warm hot bath.

0000

"Hermione you didn't?" Ginny Weasley couldn't believe her ears when Hermione just told her the news about Malfoy.

"Sure did." Hermione buttered the piece of bread in her hand.

"This is awesome! Finally Malfoy would get his ass away from us!" Ginny said excitedly. "Though, it would be saddening that there's no more hottie following our every move."

Hermione gasped at her young friend. "Ginny! You're with Harry!"

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that Malfoy's hot." She rolled her eyes and took a pear from the fruit bowl next to her.

"Hey! I was painting that." A younger boy said, his face puffed up amusingly.

"Isn't it a bit old to paint fruits? You should be painting naked people for Merlin's sake!" Ginny exclaimed before chuckling at the distraught face of the boy.

"Ginny! He's only a first year for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said but she too was laughing.

"Ah whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced at the other tables.

"But, he can't be that hot." Hermione said coolly.

"Who's hot?" Harry sat beside Ginny before capturing her lips with his.

"Oh get a broom closet!" Ron muttered.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked, as Ron wasn't currently stuffing his face with food. It was odd, really odd. "

Harry stopped kissing Ginny by then and joined the conversation. "The question is what he wasn't able to get into." Harry grinned roguishly at Ron and wiggled his eyebrows. "Right Ron?"

"Oh shut up!" Ron said a pained expression on his face. "Don't get me started Harry."

"What's this about?" Hermione was still clueless of the fact that Ron wasn't able to score the other night with Parkinson.

"Ginny, love kindly interpret to the smart one." Harry's grin never left his face.

Ginny inched closer to Hermione and whispered something. At once, Hermione's face was all red and she looked at Harry with disgust.

"That's just gross." Hermione said making a face.

"Come on Hermione, soon you'll understand that a female can never live without a male and vice versa. One word Granger. It's called urges." Harry said knowingly.

"Uh, whatever." She rolled her eyes and took a bite on another bread.

"I just don't understand! She makes it look like she's ready!" Ron said helplessly.

"Ron, dearie, you have to understand that not because a girl advances on you doesn't mean that she wants to make love! It's a matter of patience and understanding!" Ginny said knowingly.

"Yeah, you seem to know everything and yet the two of you haven't done it yet." Ron said grumpily.

Harry and Ginny suddenly blushed and turned away. Hermione rolled her eyes and gathered her things. "That's it, I don't want to hear any more of this rubbish. I'm going to the library." Hermione announced.

"As if anything's new, but Hermione be careful though! You might encounter a dog that humps every moving creature." Ginny said dramatically. Hermione's face flushed as people started to look and laugh at her way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I kind of made it like American Pie; I adopted some plot that would relate to that. I hope it satisfies you though…R&R Please. Thanks


	3. One step forward Two steps backward

A/N

Wuhoo! Chapter 3! Nothing much to say though except that this would be an American Pie like story.. No pacts though unlike the real one. Just slightly alike. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3 One Step forward Two steps backward

Hermione walked inside the Library finding an odd wave of comfort being in such a silent place. She glanced at the surroundings, finding not much students stayed there. Who would anyway? She was an exception though.

Hermione walked further inside and spotted two Hufflepuffs lost in each other's company. 'How rude! A library is a place for studying lessons! Not studying another person's body!' she thought. A small evil grin came to her face and she approached them more but not to the point that she was seen already.

In her best imitation of McGonagall's voice, she reprimanded them. "What's this? The library is not a place for making out! Out the two of you before I give you detention!"

The two students rushed immediately not even bothering to look at the speaker. It was all too familiar that they wouldn't even dare.

Now that was what Hermione called fun. No need for taking points. It was enough to see their distraught faces as they run away from their "worst nightmare".

"So you've been the one imitating McGonagall." A voice behind her spoke up. Clearly too familiar, it belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. "What do you want?" she said, her mood was ruined by the self-proclaiming-git.

"Might I say Granger, that you've agreed to help me." He smirked at her pained expression.

"Right." She said. "Let's go then."

0000

"First of all Malfoy, though I think this is completely unnecessary, I want to know your weak points in conversing with a girl." Hermione said in a professional voice. Hermione never really imagined that she would ever give out tips on how to make a girl fall in love. She grinned as she thought of making a book of it in the future and making Malfoy her guinea pig.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Well, you try and talk to Susan there." She said as she pointed to the girl.

The distance was just 4 tables away and Draco held his head proudly as he approached the girl.

Hermione watched intently at how pathetic he was. He was too damn confident! Besides the fact that Susan was just a small work since she likes him already, Hermione was too shocked to see that the girl stood and slapped Draco. Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples. "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

0000

Harry and Ginny were too engulfed in their explorations to notice a very disturbed Ron who entered the portrait.

"You two, what did I tell you about getting a room?" Ron said and made a face. The two were disgusting him sometimes.

Harry and Ginny stopped snogging each other into oblivion and wiped their faces. Ginny's lip-gloss was smeared and some of it was even on Harry's face. Harry wiped it after Ron made a face.

"What's with you again?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What's new?" Harry replied for Ron.

"Hey! Do you want to hear it or not?" Ron said agitated.

"Fine, fine."

"Well, we were in the middle of our snogging sessions when that darn Snape walked in on us." Ron said angrily.

"How? I mean I thought you were in a closet?" Harry asked amused at the story.

"WE were! But I didn't know that it was Snape's darn Potion's closet! He's given me and Pansy detention for it." Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before bursting out into fits of laughter. "That…that's really stupid Ron." Ginny said in between giggles.

"You should've chosen a safer place." Harry patted Ron's back.

"Hey! It's not my fault Pansy was all over me when we entered!" he then realized what he said and blushed. The other two just laughed, hard.

0000

"So Malfoy, I've seen errors and I'm telling you it's going to be harder than I thought." Hermione explained.

Draco stared at her wildly. "Malfoy's don't have errors! Especially with tactics with girls!"

"Well you're tactics are lame and stupid, now if you want to get Kim into liking you I suggest you stick that head out of your ass for one minute and shut up and listen." She rolled her eyes. "Here are the errors. You're a git, obnoxious, annoying, you brag, you a stuck-up prat, you're egotistic, you're self centered, you're talking too much of yourself, you're very…" she trailed on.

"Hey! You said errors! Not insults to me!" he said defensively.

"Hey! I'm the one who observed you and to point it out that I'm not just insulting you! These are what really hinders you from getting yourself a girl!" she said.

Draco puffed in anger as she trailed on with the "errors".

"And last but not the least you're jus plain rude." She counted to ten to catch her breath. Clearly this pointing Malfoy's errors out was exhausting having a complete 2 rolls of parchment back to back filled with it. Mind you, these parchments were at least 3 feet long each!

"So now, I need you to do this, talk to Mandy and compliment her new hairstyle. Easy as that." She explained. "Can you do it?"

Draco nodded and headed for the girl. He gave one glance at Granger who just nodded. He was calm and collected. It wasn't as if Mandy was the prettiest girl in school. That's why he wasn't feeling a tinge bit of nervousness in his system.

"Hey Mandy." He said. "I like your hairstyle." He smiled her a very nice Malfoy's-million-galleon-smile. He was doing it! It didn't seem hard at all in fact. "Especially the…" but he wasn't able finish.

"Yea Mandy, the highlights are fabulous." Another boy piped in.

Draco's blood started to boil. "Hey! Who included you in this conversation?"

Hermione watched from afar as Draco screamed frantically and scaring the poor bloke away. Mandy was obviously disgusted and left him. Draco returned with a confused face.

"You just had to open that big mouth." Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.


	4. A Party

Chapter 4 A party

Students were happy that evening as Dumbledore had announced that there would be a party the next evening. The theme of it is muggle. Everyone had to dress muggle, listen to muggle music, and eat muggle food and the likes. You know, the kind of thing that usually drives a Malfoy mad.

But despite that, everyone was excited. Well at least, everyone that is 16 and above. The sixth years and the seventh years were all chattering happily of what they would wear, what it would be like and the likes while the other lower years envied them.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron talked too, but not that much. Consider the fact that Harry and Ginny spent most times snogging each other and Ron whining about Pansy, there was really little to talk about; or at least, few to talk to. Hermione felt glad with herself that she's the only sane person who doesn't go ga-ga over some hunky dude or whatever they call them these days. Ron would often say that Hermione was just too in love with studying that she can already marry it.

Hermione stared blankly as she heard people talking nonstop, snogging sounds that came from Harry and Ginny and somewhere else who know who could also be doing the same, some whining from Ron that almost sounded like whines of 1st years. Hermione felt herself going dizzy in the tumult. Everyone was just plain talking. Nonstop in fact; and it made her sick.

"Ron could you at least stop whining for a moment? I would really appreciate a little peace." She said rubbing her temples furiously.

Ron stared at her. 'Merlin he looks like a child that got his candy stolen!' she thought.

"I'm going to bed." She announced.

Harry and Ginny wasn't breaking apart though. "I said I'm– oh why bother!"

0000

Draco lay on the sofa his eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. The moment Dumbledore had finished announcing about the muggle party he had scampered away from the Great Hall knowing that everyone would chatter like there's no tomorrow.

He felt really ashamed at himself. Ever since Granger had started helping him with his "issues" he had started to realize things he never thought he did. Like when he talks to a girl, he never knew that in the conversation it was he who would do all the talking. He also noticed that he would somehow brag about the Malfoy riches and the Malfoy manor and it's oh-so-superior glory.

He sighed and thought of what Lucius would do if he knew he was seeking help from Granger. Oh what the heck, Lucius' dead. He didn't give a damn of what the old geezer thought.

His thoughts were broken when the portrait opened. He saw Granger walk in looking a bit put-off. If he were his old self, he would've insulted her. But since she's the only possible way of getting Kim, he just stared.

Hermione noticed him though and was shocked to see him staring. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He turned away and began to rest.

"I'll check your performance at the party by the way." She said casually. "And I'm expecting improvement." She turned and went inside the room.

Draco looked at her but then turned. He would just have to control himself, as much as possible.

0000

The next day had just come sooner that Hermione had wanted. She found herself being dragged by Ginny through every dress shop that sold muggle clothes at Hogsmeade.

"Ooh! Hermione look at this!" Ginny held out a black mini skirt that, she knew, would hardly cover anything.

"Ginny, that's too short." Hermione whined.

Ginny made a face and rolled her eyes. "Hermione may I remind you that we're going to a party not your grandmother's tea party!"

Hermione groaned in frustration. There's no backing out when Ginny makes that "we're-going-to-a-party-not-a-your-grandma's-tea-party" line. Ginny started holding out more skimpy clothing that Hermione detested. But something caught Hermione's eyes though. It was dress but the kind you usually wore to formal gatherings.

She stared at it studying the features. It was very nice blue and long dress. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that would probably expose her back. It was elegant and yet plain. It was perfect.

Obviously Ginny had noticed Hermione's sudden quietness. She turned to look and saw her looking at a very beautiful dress. A smile crept on her face.

"It would look great on you Hermione." She whispered.

Hermione jumped in surprise and gasped. "Ginny,"

"Let's get it." Ginny was about to take it when Hermione stopped her.

"No, it probably cost a lot" Ginny looked at the tag and realized it too.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Hermione was first to break it by moving away.

"Hermione I saw some nice clothes over there." Ginny pointed. Hermione smiled and the two headed there.

0000

That night, students gathered at the Great hall for the party. The setup was plain. There were long tables that contained food and instead of formal dining round tables, they had coffee tables and different colored couches. It was plain, but nice.

"Granger…" Malfoy said in a low voice.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy wearing jeans and a black shirt. Hermione chuckled a little. "Malfoy, didn't anyone tell you? It's a party not a funeral."

Draco's face reddened. He wanted to hex her right now but had to control himself. "As you can see Granger, I'm not an expert in muggle clothing." He hissed through his gritted teeth.

Hermione's chuckle subsided and they boy turned to what mattered more. "So, why you sudden get my attention?"

"Well, let's see, ugh one, I have to know what to do and two because I don't know!" he almost screamed in impatience.

"Malfoy first of all, you can't separate something that is similar. Next is you just have to forget about being a git, prat and an asshole." She said.

Ooh, Draco's blood was boiling already. He was prepared to lunge at her when he saw Kim walk inside the hall. She wore white Capri pants and a red halter-top. She looked like a Goddess that assumed into human form. His breath was so taken that he began to ignore Granger.

"Hey!" she said as she saw Malfoy going somewhere else. Not that it affected her greatly but Hermione found it insulting that Malfoy left her. She scoffed angrily and went to find her friends.

Harry and Ron sat on the couch, apparently their girlfriends were somewhere on the dance floor shaking their booty. Wait, that sounded sissy. Rewind.

Harry and Ron sat on the couch, apparently their girlfriends were somewhere on the dance floor shaking their asses. They didn't understand why but they were told that that's how muggles danced. The shrugged and decided to let the girls do their thing.

Ron even led them with a confusing statement, "Strange people those muggles; I wonder though what they do whenever someone farts."

Hermione found Harry and Ron sitting on a black sofa with plastic cups in their hands. But they were…empty. Hermione chuckled softly to herself. Wizards are really funny whenever they encounter a muggle contraption.

She plopped herself beside the two and smiled. "You know you actually put liquid in those. And I thought Harry that you should be able to know that." Hermione laughed.

Ron and Harry blushed. "Ron insisted to keep them empty." Harry said sheepishly.

"Where's your student Hermione?" Ron said tossing the empty cup to another direction, hitting another student in the head.

Hermione saw it and glared at Ron who just shrugged. "Well the rude idiot took off after seeing Kim. Pathetic if you ask me." She rolled her eyes; there was spite in her voice.

Ron laughed which caused Hermione to stare at him questioningly. "If I didn't know you any better Hermione, I'd say you're jealous." He said.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and disgust. "What? I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous? I don't even like him! He's vile! He's evil! Malicious! A total git! A pathetic boy!" Hermione said in a panicky voice. The thought of her liking Malfoy was making her feel nauseous.

"Yes, and later on you'd be ranting of how hot Malfoy is." Ron rolled his eyes and imitated a girl voice. "Oh my Merlin! Look at how hot Malfoy is! Especially with those silver orbs that I love to get lost into,"

"Hate to break your heart Weasley, but I don't dig people of the same sex." The one and only Draco Malfoy said with a smirking face.

Ron's face reddened in humiliation and anger. He lowered his head and decided not to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said annoyed at him.

"Well, I do believe you still have to guide my…moves."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood, "See you guys later."

The two left leaving Ron and Harry alone. After a few moments though, Harry burst in laughter. "That, Ron, is the most humiliating thing you could ever do!"

Ron punched Harry playfully on the arm. "Shut it Harry,"

0000

Malfoy dragged Hermione to the table near Kim. Hermione was still annoyed though at how rude he could be. She decided to straighten things up.

"Malfoy." She snapped but he didn't look at her. He was too busy drooling at Kim.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his ear. "Ow! Ow! Granger!"

"You! You listen when someone talks to you! You, you don't turn and take off just because someone distracts you!" she said in a scary superior voice. He was about to turn his head when she twisted his ear it got his attention. "I don't give a damn whether 10 women flashes their boobies to you or whatever distraction that gets in your way! You pay attention when I'm or someone else is talking to you!" she said panting heavily.

Draco stared at Hermione wide eyed. He knew then and there that Granger could really be scary when she wanted to. He just nodded knowing that she would not let go of his now reddening ear if he did otherwise.

Hermione finally let go of him and stared fiercely at him. He was making her go crazy! He was such a jerk who clearly doesn't know how to respect a girl, and she was about to change all of that.

Malfoy rubbed his ear gingerly. The pain stung really painfully. 'Damn it. Now she knows how to get me listening.' He thought angrily.

"Now, let's work on this attitude of yours.

0000

Harry glanced at the dance floor and saw Ginny dancing quite suggestively. He groaned in frustration. How come she didn't want to do it with him? Didn't she love her? Damn he was really becoming pissed.

"Ron…Ron!" he snapped his fingers as he saw Ron drooling over Pansy Parkinson who wore clothes that are very revealing.

"What?" Ron said turning his attention to Harry.

"Ron, don't you think that it's a little time to be…well, getting ourselves laid?" he said turning a little pink.

"Harry, you already heard Ginny, when the time comes." He explained knowingly.

"Damn it Ron! I really want to get laid already! Seamus and Dean are already teasing me of how the almighty Harry Potter can't even score with his girlfriend! Hell, even Neville's done it already!" he snapped, not noticing a few people coming closer.

"Well I guess you should find someone who'd fulfill these urges then, Harry Potter." A voice called out, it was of pure venom.

Harry turned to see a very disappointed, angry and hurt Ginny Weasley. "Ginny." He called but she already stormed off.

Hermione arrived to see people circling around her friends. Harry had followed Ginny already and she was left with Ron to explain it to her. 'Great, I wonder if he could inform me something.' She thought.

"What happened Ron?" she said.

"Harry got horny." Pansy playfully slapped his arm while Hermione just rolled her eyes.


	5. The nut has been broken

A/N:

Hey guys! I hope you like what's happening so far, sorry I'm slow in updating, don't worry though, I'd try my best to update faster.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5 The nut has been broken.

Ginny woke up the day after with puffy red eyes and a runny nose. She couldn't believe that Harry would say those things. Sure she also wanted to do it but she just wasn't ready. She was just waiting for the right time. She sighed in sadness and got up from her bed.

0000

"Ron, I really need to apologize." Harry said glumly at his best friend who was munching a doughnut that he took from last night.

"Don't worry mate, she'll come around." He said, the white powder from his strawberry treat was all over his face. His eyes widened as a hand tried to grab one of his doughnuts. "Hey! It's mine" he lunged forward and bit it.

The unlucky hand belonged to Dean Thomas, who was now running away from Ron.

Hermione approached the table and grabbed a doughnut and started eating it. "Hermione, I don't think you should do that." Harry warned.

Hermione looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well, it's simple really. It's called Ron Weasley." He pointed to Ron who came back with a small piece of cloth in his mouth that he spat out. It unluckily hit a second year Hufflepuff who cried.

Ron upon seeing Hermione eating his doughnuts felt frustrated and helpless. He made a very dramatic scene in front of her as he knelt down. "Hermione, that's my doughnut." He wept.

Hermione glanced at him and laughed. "Seriously Ron, when we get out of here I'd supply you with doughnuts for a year." She chuckled at Ron's seemingly brightened face.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Classes would be starting an 5 minutes. I have Arithmancy, how 'bout you guys?"

The two glanced at each other and looked very disgusted. "Divination." Hermione laughed at their faces and left. Harry gathered his things and started to drag Ron with him. "Come one Ron."

"But Harry, the doughnuts are calling out to me." Ron stared longingly at them and reached out for it when Harry grabbed his hand.

"That's in Ron, no more doughnuts for you." Ron's face was of pure shock and madness.

0000

Divination Class was as boring as usual. They were asked to look into the crystal balls and jot down what they have seen. Whatever they wrote would be permanent and it would be submitted at the end of class.

Harry was having a hard time concentrating as he still planned on how to apologize to Ginny. All he saw in the crystal ball is what happened the night before so it is what he wrote down.

Ron on the other hand had an easier time seeing what's inside the ball but a hard time on thinking. All he saw around him was dancing doughnuts that were luring him to taste them. Even in the crystal he saw different flavored doughnuts. Merlin these things were making him crazier than usual.

Ron looked around trying to get doughnuts out of his head but the more he thought of getting it out, the more it became harder. He even imagined that Trelawney's specs were two chocolate flavored doughnuts. He almost lunged for it but luckily Harry was there to pull him back. He wasn't lucky though the second time he had visualized another doughnut with, this time, Lavender's new bracelet. Harry was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Ron approaching the "treat". He opened his mouth and bit it.

Lavender upon seeing Ron bit her bracelet, in which unluckily included some portions of her skin, screamed. People in class started fussing over what happened but their worry turned into loud laughter seeing Ron trying to eat the bracelet.

Harry saw this and pulled his friend back. He sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "I should talk to Hermione about that one-year supply of doughnuts."

0000

By lunchtime, Ron was back to his normal state. He was eating chicken legs and steaks. More like shoving it down his throat. Harry was still trouble on how to apologize to Ginny. She was either inside the bathroom of surrounded by a flock of squealing girls that would jump on you if you were a guy with a scar and had a title for saving the world. Harry sighed tired of what was happening. He can't say that he didn't mean what he said; he would be lying by then. It wasn't just the urges anymore. He wanted to prove to Ginny or at least Ginny to prove to him that she loves him by well you get the point. He didn't want to sound like a creep who's addicted to it either. He just wants to plainly, get laid.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall with other problems at hand. The night she came back to the Head's tower, she had to deal with a whining Malfoy for whole two hours. She turned in about one in the morning already with a throbbing headache. Sometimes she itches to tie Malfoy up in the Whomping Willow and wait for him to die and rot. But she realized that there are still benefits of helping him grow up from his bad attitude.

She can't also help though to think about what Ron had said the other night. It was weird when she first thought of it but when you actually think deeper; she realized that it probably would happen if she didn't take extra precaution. Good thing she's the rational in the trio. She wasn't called a know-it-all for nothing. Not that she ever liked it.

Hermione sat down next to Harry who was glum and appeared to not notice Ron taking the food from his plate. "Ron, stop eating Harry's food." She nagged; he obliged and started eating someone else's. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, there was no point in talking.

"Harry, you know you can't just mope around waiting for her. It's you that should be taking action." Harry turned to her with a blank face.

"But Hermione, Ginny would hardly talk to me! Either she's in the bathroom or with those squealing girls that would pounce on me the moment I catch their eyes!" he said distressed.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Merlin! Since when have a girl's bathroom stopped Harry Potter from pursuing what he wants?" she said whacking him at the back of his head.

Harry's face lifted up in joy. Why didn't he think of that? He smiled appreciatively at Hermione and glanced at Ron before he headed to find Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ron and whacked his forehead for eating the food of two first years. She offered hers and he was contented.

0000

Harry cornered Ginny in the bathroom near the Great Hall. He said his apology and was now staring for her response. There was so much pain in her eyes but they it was replaced with something like happiness. She threw her arms around him and they found themselves kissing each other senseless.

His hands started to trail to her back. He started unbuttoning her top when the door opened and he felt pain in his lower region.

0000

Hermione had to drag Ron away from the food as they went to find if Harry finally had apologized. Her first instinct was to come to the nearest bathroom and so they did.

Upon opening the door she saw Harry's hand unbuttoning Ginny's top. She gasped in shock, which brought Ginny to jump in surprise. Much to Harry's displeasure, she kneed him in the lower region causing him to kneel in anguish.

"Ow…" he groaned.

Ginny recovered fast and knelt with him. "Oh Harry I'm so, so sorry!" she said.

Hermione tried hard not to laugh but Ron wasn't. Harry glared at him. "You think it's funny let's see you experience this pain." He hissed.

Hermione approached, unable to contain her laugher burst out. She knelt next to Harry helping him up. The two girls had to drag him with much strength that when they reached the door they were panting heavily already. Ron regained composure and helped the girls.

"It's official, the nut has been broken." Ron said laughing.


	6. She's not like that

A/N

Sorry it took long to update, had some headache and I had to rest. Please R&R and I hope you like this...

* * *

Chapter 6 She's not like that 

Hermione felt happy and so assured that Draco would be doing fine in his test date that afternoon. She owled him a few minutes ago to inform him of his date with Kate, a Gryffindor 5th year.

Hermione whistled happily upon seeing that Ginny and Harry are back to being their selves again. It was at least better that listening to Harry's whines for Merlin knows how long. She glanced at her muggle watch and walked toward the exit of the Gryffindor Common Room.

0000

Draco felt a bit confident. He knew this was going to be easy since he'd just have to take a girl out. He planned it already in his head the moment he read Hermione's letter. He took one more glance at his appearance before going.

That day, Draco wore muggle cargo shorts, courtesy of Blaise and a white shirt that said, "Want Some?". He liked it since it described how hot he really is. He grinned at himself as he headed for the Great Hall.

Draco saw the girl waiting for him patiently. He took a moment to study her before approaching. She was actually cute. But of course, he doesn't settle for cute. He wants hot and sexy. The girl wore bright pink skirt that reached an inch before her knees; her top was a white off-shoulder long sleeved blouse. As for her feet, she wore pink flip-flops that matched her pink pedicure. 'Merlin I've never seen a person dress with so much pink!' he thought.

He approached her and smiled. "Let's go?" he asked politely, taking her arm into his. Not from afar, Hermione studied his every moved and smiled triumphantly. 'Well, it's going smoother than expected.' She thought happily.

0000

"So, what do you like the outfit?" she said with her tiny voice.

He glanced at her and flashed his million-galleon smile. "Of course. It's lovely."

The two went to a romantic restaurant near the three broomsticks. The place was full of warmth and happiness. The staff was friendly to the young customers and they greeted them with such a vigorous welcome.

Hermione was not far though, just 3 tables away from Draco and Kate. She smiled at how progressive he was becoming. He pulled the chair for Kate, smiled at her and even held her hand. Everything was perfect.

She couldn't understand though why the smile she held was not that deep. She was happy, but a part of her thought of what it would be like if Malfoy took her that day. She erased the thought completely before the inner voice could even pipe in.

Draco smiled constantly at the girl. She had been talking about herself for the past two minutes already and still she wasn't done. She was just like a female version of him! Except, he was way hotter and better looking.

"And you know, I really hate that Mudblood Granger…" this seemed to catch his attention though.

"What?"

"I said I hate Mudblood Granger." She gave him a look.

"Why? How come you agreed to this?" there was so many questions running in his head.

"Why? Because she's a stuck up, bossy, know-it-all who thinks she's very superior and that no one can stop her!" she said angrily. 'True, she is that. That's why I hate her.'

"And why I agreed to this? Because I made her beg me, kneel before me and do things for me. I even humiliated her in front of my friends." she smirked.

That wasn't nice; even if it's Granger they were talking about. Then a thought came to him, 'She begged just so we could test if I was ready. She faced humiliation so that she could help me. Granger did those things…_for me._' he thought.

"And she's a real bit–" she trailed off.

"No she's not." His blood was starting to boil and he didn't have any idea why.

"What?" Kate was surprised at his sudden coldness.

"She's not like that." He repeated, hate was forming in his eyes.

"Yes she is! She's a mudblood bitch!" she now stood.

"You're the bitch." He muttered angrily. Kate was appalled and tears formed in her eyes. She stormed off and left Draco and his anger.

Hermione was shocked to see them fight. 'What did the dufus do now?' she thought tiredly. She approached him and saw that there was hate in his eyes.

"Malfoy what did you…" she said but he cut her.

"Don't start with me Granger." He said and stormed off.

Hermione was left there, her mouth hanging open at the sudden change of his mood. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd actually think he's visited by the red waves. Too bad he's a guy though.' She thought before paying the bill, much to her dismay, and leaving the damned restaurant that asked for 10 galleons just for the salad, butterbeer and fish that they served.

0000

'Why the hell did I stand up for her?' Draco thought angrily. He kicked the coffee table. Oh, how stupid he was doing with his bare feet.

"Ow! Damn it!" he rubbed his big toe. As he was busy trying to take the pain away, he hardly noticed that Hermione came in the portrait looking very angry.

"Malfoy!" she shouted which caused him to jump and bump his foot on the table. This time was more painful. "Shit!" he cursed. Hermione stared for a moment before approaching. She waved her wand and the pain was gone.

"Err, thanks." He said.

"Now, tell me what happened? Why the hell did she storm out crying?" she was not happy at what was happening. It was too obvious.

"Well, I…err…" he stuttered. He didn't really want Granger to know that he stood up for her. All he wanted to do was just be good enough to ask Kim out "It's my problem so leave it alone. When we asked for your help we planned it was only to get Kim and nothing more." He said.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I believe, Malfoy, that you should be more polite on what you're saying." She said.

"Look Granger, I want this thing to be over as soon as possible." He said, making a face.

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I'd say you only want her in bed." She stated.

Draco stared for a moment. Did he really? Was he doing all of these just to get a woman in bed? Just to get laid? Surely it wasn't, but he couldn't seem to make up his mind so he just had to lie.

"Of course not!" he said defensively.

Hermione snorted and turned to leave. Draco didn't know why he did it or what forced him to do it. "You really want to know what happened?" he asked.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn. "I called her a bitch." He said casually. Hermione was about to say something back when he continued. "Because she called you that too." He muttered.

Hermione was shocked. She couldn't face him. He just stood up for her! How could he do that? Not that she didn't want it; she just didn't expect him to. She went inside her room and leaned on the door.

'What's happening?'

* * *

A/N: I also want to thank those who read and reviewed my story. Thank you very much and I'm doing my best to update faster. Thanks for supporting this story! 


	7. Weird Dreams and Strange Realities

Chapter 7 Weird Dreams and Strange Realities.

Hermione woke up early the next day only to be greeted by a flooding of memories that took place the day before. She recalled his words so clearly. She never expected him to do it. She thought of rational explanations to cover it and luckily had come up with a good one.

'He's doing it because I helped him,'

Yes, Hermione stuck to that explanation. She pushed the covers off her body and headed for the bathroom. She locked both doors and took a warm bath.

0000

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed with eyes open. He woke up abruptly after having a dream about Granger. He made a face and nagged himself. He recalled the events yesterday and cursed. He had told her why.

He couldn't believe that he actually did it but he did. 'Damn Granger.' He thought.

0000

After taking a bath, Hermione went to the Great Hall. She saw Ginny sitting alone at the Gryffindor table and she plopped herself beside the redhead.

"Morning Gin,"

"Morning Hermione, how did it go?" she glanced at her friend who suddenly turned a bit pink. " 'Mione? You okay?"

"I'm fine Gin, it's just that," she told her story to Ginny who every now and then gasped in shock.

0000

Draco walked toward the Great Hall. He wished for an alone time so badly and he hoped that he'd find it at the Great Hall. Much to his displeasure though, the two least person he wanted to see already occupied it.

He was about to turn to leave when Weaselette already spotted him. "Malfoy! Come here!"

'Great, so much for alone time.'

He sat across the two Gryffindors and waited for them to talk. It didn't come. It made him mad. No, furious. "Why'd you pull me here?" he snapped.

"Oh, right. About the helping thing." Ginny said as Hermione stayed quiet all throughout.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too." He directed his question to Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head and stared at him. "What about?"

"Well, I really need to get her so badly. Can't we hasten a bit?" he said.

"Well, seeming as you want this to get over with as much as I do, there is a last resort. I have to train you myself." She said.

"And what, those meetings that we had weren't you training me personally?" he rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact it wasn't." she said.

"Well then, how would you train me personally?" he was interested.

"Well, I have to, much to my dismay, date you." She said. She waited for laughter to come. For insults to be thrown but nothing came; just a nodding Malfoy and a,

"Ok, when will it be?"

Hermione completely lost it. She would've liked it better if he had laughed at her or taunted her. But he didn't.

0000

While Hermione was planning with Draco, Harry and Ron were still at the Gryffindor Tower sleeping.

Ron tossed and turned, a pool of saliva forming on his pillow. He was mumbling words like "chocolate" "strawberry" and "peanuts". All of which, as we know, are flavors of the doughnuts he missed eating. Harry insisted that he should stop eating that for few days since it really affected how he thought.

"Hmm…munchkins…hmmm…sprinkles…hmm…" he mumbled more.

Inside Ron's dream… 

_Ron was living a fantastically. He was surrounded by doughnut. Actually, everything around him was made of doughnuts! The cars were made of doughnuts and the houses and the mailboxes and the furniture! The smell of sweet confectioners' sugar emerged from one side, strawberry from the other and chocolate in some other places. _

_Ron was near a pool of doughnuts eating everything around him. Hell the people around him even asked him to bite on their cars. What a really weird dream he was having._

"_Oh Ronald! Come bite my car! It has sprinkles!" a man in a gray suit said as he waved at him from afar._

_Ron immediately dashed toward the man and started eating his car. Weird. Really, really weird. _

0000

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower to tell Ron and Harry about the little "helping" she has to do with Malfoy later in the afternoon. She didn't want to admit that it was a date since she knew it would be difficult to concentrate by then.

She walked in the common room to ask people of her friends' whereabouts and was led to the boys' dormitory.

0000

Harry too was tossing and turning too the difference is that he was sweating and…moaning.

"Ginny…oh…" he mumbled.

Let's not dwell on Harry's dream since we all have a mighty guess of what it contains. The door to opened slightly and something was moving toward the two boys. It glanced at Ron and turned to Harry. It jumped on the bed and went under the covers and found something.

"Ginny…ah! Ginny you have a beard!" Harry exclaimed before he shot his eyes opened. It took a minute to register that something was moving under his blanket. He threw it away from his body and to his horror he saw Crookshanks!

"Crookshanks! Bad kitty!" he said shooing it away from him

"Harry, Ron I want to say I was lea–" Hermione entered the room and froze at the sight. Her eyes widened in shock. "CROOKSHANKS!" she exclaimed before taking it from Harry.

She was petting it before she sent a murderous glare at Harry. Ron was fully away by that time. "How could you Harry?" she said disappointedly.

"Hermione it's not–" he cut but was able to finish.

"With my Crookshanks? How could you?" she said, her face was flushing in anger.

"But Hermione–"

"I really am disappointed with you Harry Potter. Why did you have to use my Crookshanks for your urges Harry? I can't believe you!" she said.

"Hermione it really is not–"

"I'm telling Ginny!" and she stormed off.

Harry lowered his head and heard laughing from Ron. "What are you laughing at doughnut boy?" he hissed.

Ron bellowed in laughter. "Really funny mate. Never thought that you had a thing for Crookshanks." He laughed more.

"Very Funny Ron," he rolled his eyes.


	8. Dating Miss Granger

Chapter 8 Dating Miss Granger

Hermione stormed away from the boys' dormitory fuming. She spotted Ginny entering the common room and explained to her everything. Ginny turned red and laughed.

"Merlin, I didn't know Harry was that desperate." Ginny said.

"That's because I'm not." They turned and saw Harry fully clothed with Ron who was still red from laughing.

Hermione glared at him. "What are you doing here? If you're going to take Crookshanks dream on Harry." She said, venom was in her voice.

"Look Hermione, I didn't bring Crookshanks at the dormitory. I swear on doughnut boy's grave. Please listen Hermione." He said pleadingly.

"But you were awake!" she accused.

"I just woke that time because in my dream Ginny had a beard and–" Harry realized what he was saying and blushed. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll leave this to you Gin," Hermione said still laughing.

"So, you've been dreaming of me, naughty boy." Ginny said slyly.

Ron rolled his eyes and went for the Great Hall.

0000

Hermione stood in front of the Three Broomsticks with her heart pounding roughly in her chest. Why she felt nervous? She didn't know, or at least, she didn't want to. She drew in a deep breath before entering. She glanced around and spotted him two tables away from the entrance. She made her way with one thing repeating in her mind, 'Stay Calm.'

"Hey, you're early." She smiled lightly before sitting down.

"What, you want me to be late?" he said, but there was no mockery in his voice. 'Odd.' She thought.

"Not really." She said casually.

"Well, umm…what do you think shall we…err…order?" he said.

'Why's he nervous?' she thought. "Umm, how about, some pasta?" she suggested.

"Great." He smiled a true genuine smile. Hermione was surprised. Draco Malfoy smiled at her. Not a typical smirk or a smile of mockery but a smile that friends often exchange with each other.

'Or lovers.' Her inner voice said. She ignored it. She was caught in between of smiling back and questioning his sudden friendliness. She stuck with smiling back.

They talked casually as if they were really on a date. Well, at least, Draco did. Hermione constantly blushed every now and then without knowing what's wrong.

"You 'kay Granger? You look a little bit flushed." He noted at her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth. She counted to ten to regain her calmness but she just felt like blushing more.

Him touching her forehead didn't help either. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Just checking if you might have a fever." He said. Hermione was wondering if it was concern that she felt in his voice. She threw the thought out of her head and tried to look fine.

"I'm ok, Malfoy." She gave him a smiled before eating the pasta.

"If you say so." He let it go. 'Hey, if she doesn't want me to insist, then I won't.' he thought. He was really getting the hang of this thing. He felt very natural and everything went casually. It even looked like he didn't need any help at all.

As the finished eating, Draco paid for the bills and they went out for a walk. They passed by a bookshop Hermione insisted on going. Hermione wondered though, why he didn't react to it. She shrugged it off knowing it was a positive thing to do.

The next place they went to was at Zonko's, by Draco's _kind_ request. Hermione obliged since he requested it _politely_. Hermione was really loosing it. Every time he talked or shared something she could feel her cheeks burn. More to it though, she snapped or acted really tensed whenever he touches her arm.

The date was ending and Hermione and Draco found themselves standing not far away from the Shrieking Shack. Hermione glanced sideways to keep a wary eye on Draco and found herself to be overreacting or more like being a paranoid for no apparent reason. She couldn't understand how his little touches and manner of speaking was making her awfully nervous. She tried to think rationally but no explanation came. There is one, but Hermione dismissed it before it even got to her brain.

'Stupid inner voices. I'm not in love with Malfoy damn it!' she thought.

Malfoy on the other hand felt happy at his improvements that he completely missed the nervousness Hermione felt. He was happy since he was almost ready. He had one more trick up his sleeve on how to make Kim fall for him and he was going to try it on Granger first.

"Hermione." He said, the sound of him calling her by her first name gave him goose bumps.

Clearly Hermione was startled by it too that she jumped. "What did you call me?" she said her jaw dropped in shock.

"Hermione, that's your name right?" he approached her slowly.

"Uhh…yeah," Hermione backed away noticing the small gap forming in between them.

"I wanted to tell you something…" he reached out his hand but she backed away more.

"Uhh, what is it?" she said. She felt something hard against her back and she knew she bumped into a tree. 'Uh-oh,'

He noticed the opportunity and he leaned on the tree. His arm rested at the side of her head and the other came to touch her cheek. "I had fun." He said.

Hermione's eyes widened. Was this really the Draco Malfoy that knew nothing about making a girl feel nice? 'Merlin I'd pay anyone to make this Malfoy to insult me. At least that I can handle.' She thought. "Me too." She spoke with agitation.

He inched closer to her and Hermione felt her eyes betraying her and closing it by itself. She waited for soft lips to come. For the rumors of the mint breath to be felt against her skin. But nothing came, except for laughter. She opened her eyes to see Draco roaring in laughter while clutching his stomach.

"You should've seen your face! You actually though I was going to kiss you? Well, I just wanted to show you the move that would make Kimberly Rivers fall for me." he said proudly, regaining his composure.

He didn't notice though that Hermione had lowered her head to hide the tears that blurred her eyes. He had only seen in when he glanced up. "Granger, you 'kay?" he approached her shaking body.

When she looked up his mouth fell open, her face was wet with tears and her eyes held so much anger. "Granger I didn't mean to make you cry I'm–"

Smack!

He raised a hand to feel his sore cheek. He saw Hermione storm away from him with great swiftness. He glanced sadly at her. 'Great, now she's mad at me. How can I ask her to help me now?' he thought annoyed.

'You're so dense Draco! Don't you see that she felt humiliated at what you did?' an inner voice screamed.

'You think it was my fault?' he though aghast at the idea.

0000

Hermione entered her room and cried out. "DAMN IT!"

She could believe that she humiliated herself in front of Malfoy with something as silly as that! She felt so angry with him. She wanted to rip his head off and let Fangs chew it.

'No, Fangs might get his disease.' She thought. Hermione sighed in frustration. What was happening to her? Why of a sudden did she felt hurt by his actions? Why did she blush? Why did she felt tense? Why?

0000

Draco lay in his bed thinking. He really shouldn't have done that. Yes, even to Granger. He couldn't help but feel bad and sorry for making her cry. He didn't understand why since he was used to making her cry before but when she cried earlier it felt different. And he didn't like what it was.


	9. Doughnut Issues

Chapter 9 Doughnut issues

Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess at the Gryffindor common room. Ron had beaten Harry four times in a row already. Unluckily too, Harry had already lost 5 galleons.

"Damn it! I've been trying to beat you at this for six years already and I still can't! Damn how'd you do it Ron?" Harry said.

Just then, Ron's gaze flew somewhere, as he smelled something. A doughnut! He stood and saw that Colin Creevey held a box full of doughnuts. He lunged forward it and startled the poor kid. Harry saw this and immediately went forward to pull Ron off the purple Colin who didn't give his doughnuts up.

"Give it to me!" Ron said fiercely.

"Ron let it go!" Harry shouted at his friend.

"No! Give it to me Creevey or I'll kick you in the groin!" he threatened. Poor Colin had no other choice but to scamper away from Ron.

"Ron! How could you do that to poor Colin?" Ginny said from the top of the stairs.

"My doughnuts! My doughnuts!" Ron hugged the box and keeping a wary eye on Harry and Ginny, thinking that they might steal it from him. "My precious doughnuts."

"Ugh! We have got to stop this nonsense!" Ginny said frustrated at her brother.

"Yeah, we better get Hermione." Harry said preparing to leave when a voice called out.

"You rang?" Hermione said dully as she entered the portrait.

The two grinned and pointed at Ron. "Oh Ron, give it up!" Hermione said reaching for the box to snatch it away when Ron did the most unthinkable. He bit her.

"Ow! Damn it Ron!" Hermione looked at her hand. There was a bite mark forming near her wrist.

"Ok, we need to strap him down!" Harry said. "Ok this is not a drill people, hurry." He continued ordering to the imaginary people.

"You watch the veletision too much." Ginny said slapping Harry's arm playfully.

"It's television Gin." Hermione reminded but only got a rolling of the eyes.

"Let's strap Ron down. I think I know how to make him hate doughnuts. Let's go to the Room of Requirements." Hermione explained.

Harry prepared to grab Ron when he opened his mouth to bite his arm. "Damn! How the hell are we suppose to transport him when he keeps on biting us?"

"Harry, are you a wizard or not?" Hermione snapped at him.

Ginny rolled her eyes and raised her wand. "Stupefy!" She said plainly. "Ready?"

Harry began to drag Ron and muttered lowly. "Show offs"

They dragged Ron to the Room of Requirements. It was hard since they partly didn't want to be seen by a Teacher and he was a bit heavy too. As they arrived, they couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. The two girls panted heavily and fanned their faces.

After resting they strapped Ron on a chair topless. They stuck some tape that is connected to a wire that can be easily pulled when wanted. Hermione mumbled the counter curse and they stared at Ron.

"My doughnuts! Where's my doughnuts?" he threw a tantrum kicking everywhere.

"Ron! Listen carefully to me. Doughnuts are bad. Doughnuts are not health for you." Hermione said in a voice that resembled a psychiatrist in one of her sessions.

"No! Doughnuts are good! Doughnuts are friends!" Ron insisted.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "Okay, step two."

Harry took out a piece of doughnut and handed it to Hermione. Ron tried to move his face and bite it but Ginny pulled one of the wires.

"Ow!" he screamed.

Hermione smiled. Her plan was definitely going to work. "Oh Ronald, do you want some…doughnuts!" upon saying the word "doughnut" she pulled another wire.

"Damn it! Stop it!" he screamed.

Harry grinned. "This is going to be fun." He took another doughnut and swung it to Ron's face. "Ron, care to have some…doughnuts?" another wire was pulled.

"OW!"

They pulled the wires whenever the word "doughnut" was mentioned. Hermione grinned since by the end of the making-Ron-hate-doughnuts session was finished, Ron didn't even dare to look at those.

"Oh Ronald, can you finish these doughnuts?" Hermione said in a sweet sickening voice.

Ron stared at her as if she had grown ten legs and shook his head violently. "Go eat it yourself 'Mione." He said before scurrying off to the Great Hall. the other three laughed furiously.

0000

Hermione felt a little better after helping Ron. It was entertaining to see Ron scream like a girl. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for hurting Ron though, but it was their last resort.

Another thing that made her feel better is that she had time to avoid Malfoy. Sure she was over the fact that she made a fool at herself. But she still can't face him after what he did.

Hermione went to the Great Hall and sat beside Ron who ate anything except for doughnuts. She made a triumphant smile before eating her meal. She didn't notice a tall figure coming her way until he grabbed her arm.

"What the–"

"Granger." He said plainly. That shut her up.

Hermione looked away from him and struggled out of his gasp. He did the most unthinkable. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. Hermione stared at him with widened eyes.

"W-What?"

"I said, I was sorry."

Hermione couldn't help but smile inwardly. She never knew she could make Malfoy apologize. "Fine." She rolled her eyes. She couldn't show him that he made her happy.

"What can I do to make up for what I did?" he asked intently. Hermione stared at him completely shocked. He really wanted to win Kim. Hermione suddenly thought what it would be like if she was pursued by Malfoy but she shrugged it off. 'It's not possible.' She thought.

"Well, I think I have a plan," she said casually.

"What?"

"Well I thought that this plan might help you with interacting, not only to your date but also to her friends or companions." She explained.

"Ok, what shall we do then?" his voice held interest in them.

"I'm planning on having a picnic."


	10. Picnics at the Lake

Chapter 10 Picnics at the lake

"Tell me again why we agreed to this?" Ron said annoyed at the fact that he was going to a picnic along with Malfoy.

"Ron, I've told you a hundred times already, it's to get Malfoy out of our lives, remember?" Hermione said as she fixed her hair.

"Yes, I know that but why do Harry, Ginny Pansy and I have to come along?" Ron retorted.

"Because, you guys will be distracting Malfoy. Say, you have tantrums or whatever. But not too scandalous ok?" she said. "Let's go."

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry and Ginny were waiting outside the Gryffindor tower with Pansy. "Merlin Ron you take really long time to dress. Maybe even longer that a girl would." Ginny said before they headed to the lake.

Pansy and Ron walked side by side with each other, holding the other's hand. Ginny and Harry did the same thing and Hermione noticed how she was the only one walking along with no one to hold her hand.

She never thought of it before really, she thought it was kind of stupid to have a boyfriend. But to realize that every time you hang out with your friends and they take their girlfriends with them, you seem to feel kind of out of place or even the fifth wheel. She didn't want that. It was something never dreamed of becoming. But what could she do? Every possible guy that asks her out she had turned down already since she explained of her business.

Hermione sighed sadly. She was never going to have a boyfriend or have the feeling of being treasured.

Upon arriving at the lake they saw that Draco was already there leaning at a nearby tree. He seemed shocked that Ron and Harry along with their girlfriend were there.

"Why are they here?" he asked casually.

Harry and Ron left the explaining to Hermione and set up the big blanket. "Well, it's a part of the training. Uhh, it tests whether you…err get distracted if someone else is there." Hermione said.

"Are they going to flash their chest at me?" Draco pointed at Ginny and Pansy who looked surprised. Harry and Ron reddened in anger.

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "They are just going to be… distraction in another form."

"Oh,"

"Let's continue on then." Hermione enlarged a picnic basket that she kept inside her pocket. They started eating and the boys, surprisingly, talked about Quidditch while Hermione and the two girls talked about the training.

"Weasley, that keeper from Strike Elites (A/N: I made it up.) can't even block a single shot!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well those bloody beaters from Light Shacks (A/N: I made it up too) can't even hit the bludger right!" Ron said in an equally loud voice that caught the girls' attention. They feared that the two fought but were shocked to hear laughter.

"You should've seen those beaters who hit the bludger to the referee." Draco laughed hard.

"Well you should've seen that bloody keeper who held the quaffle and slipped. The points went to the other team!" Ron laughed too.

Harry looked at the two thinking of whether he should keep them away from each other or to let them be. He decided the second would be best. The girls on the other hand smiled at how they were getting along.

"You've really improved Draco, Hermione." Pansy commented.

"Thanks, I believe he was very determined that's why he changed." She smiled, taking a sip from her teacup.

"Too bad he likes another girl. I would've wanted him for you." Ginny said.

Hermione stopped drinking. She stared at Ginny with eyes widened. "You're kidding right?" Hermione said.

"No," she replied plainly.

Hermione stared at her blankly. She knew that she thought of it sometimes but she didn't know that Ginny thought about it too. She sighed knowing it was impossible to happen. Imagine, Draco Malfoy, the guy who tormented her for the last six years, fall in love with her? No way. It was too good to be true.

0000

The four were restless when they returned to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione let her body fall on the soft sofa and closed her eyes. "Wow Hermione, you seem really exhausted." Harry commented.

"Aren't you?" Ginny asked. Hermione knew that something was behind it.

"It depends." Harry said while approaching Ginny who just giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat across Hermione. "You have to admit 'Mione, Malfoy's really improving." Hermione stared at Ron before smiling.

"He really is, isn't he?" she asked still smiling.

"Well, See you Hermione, I have to do some…err…stuff." He said nervously.

Hermione laughed at him and nodded. "See you," she turned to leave when she remembered something. "Oh and tell Harry and Ginny to take it easy." She laughed again and left.

0000

Hermione walked fervently toward the Head's tower. She was about to tell Malfoy about his improvements and that he was ready when she heard some people talking.

Now, Hermione wasn't the type to eavesdrop. But it can't be helped since the voices were too familiar. She turned to one corner and saw Kimberly Rivers along with Padma Patil and some other friends of hers. She strained her ears to hear their conversation.

"Hey Kim, aren't you flattered that Draco Malfoy's head over heals for you?" Padma asked.

"Huh? No not at all. I actually find it really annoying. I mean couldn't he take the clue that I'm not interested in him. He's just wasting his time you know," Kim replied.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. After what he'd gone through she's planning on turning him down? Hermione felt sorry for Draco. He didn't deserve it.

"Are you sure about that?" another Ravenclaw asked.

"Of course, I'd never like someone like him. He's evil." Kim said.

Hermione headed toward the Head's tower immediately.

0000

Draco was really feeling very happy at his improvements. He knew that Granger and her friends noticed it too. He couldn't wait to show it to Kim so that she'd like him. He had decided that he would show it at the Graduation ball.

Now, Draco still thought constantly about Hermione's question of wanting Kim just so that he'd get laid. But he doubted it. He knew it was something more, or was it? He couldn't really decide clearly. All he knew was that he wanted Kim badly and he would do anything to make her fall for him.

0000

Hermione sat on her bed still thinking of the conversation a while ago. She felt really bad for Draco. He didn't deserve everything that was about to happen to him. He had done his best to change and that damned Kimberly Rivers is too damned blind to notice. She felt her insides churn in anger. She wanted to murder the woman for being so stupidly blind.

But then that got her into thinking. Does she really want to do it and for Malfoy of all the people? Hermione sighed. She really had it bad. She knew she couldn't deny it any longer. The feeling was too big to throw it aside.

'I'm so stupid. I should've been more careful of what was happening. Why didn't I even keep my distance when I knew that his petty compliments and soft touches are making me blush already?' she thought.

'Because you hoped that he'd return your feelings, that he'd grow to like you after you help him,' an inner voice said.

'That's stupid.' She rolled her eyes.

'Then why are you decided to kill that Kimberly Rivers for planning something that would hurt him?'

'Because…'

Hermione stopped. The question stumped her. Why did she really? It was just like it was what's right. It felt right. Hermione groaned in frustration before admitting.

'Because I'm beginning to fall for him,'


	11. Beggging Kimberly Rivers and Revelations

Chapter 11 Begging Kimberly Rivers and Revelations

Hermione took some time to think everything over. She knew the she had it bad for him. She also knew that it would crush her to see him looking dejected after Kim turns him down. It took her until 2 in the morning to decide what to do.

'I'll beg her even if it's the last thing I do,'

0000

Draco woke up the next morning feeling really refreshed. He was in such a good mood that he greeted anybody who passed by his way. It caused some confused glares and made people who didn't usually think to actually think. He even smiled at some occasions. Nothing would be ruining his day.

"Hi!" he chirped happily at the frightened first year Hufflepuff.

"Er…h-h-hi…" he stuttered.

Draco smiled and turned away. The boy fell to his knees in fright; he even felt that his pants grew wet. Draco Malfoy was even more frightening whenever he smiled.

Draco sat beside his two friends, Blaise and Theo, and started eating his food merrily. His friends stared at him with really confused looks. He was eating merrily, which was not an everyday sight.

"Dude, you okay? You're making Blaise nauseous with that smile." Theo said.

"I'm great! Never felt any better!" he said cheerily.

"Are you sure? Did you take in any drug? Or weed? Or marijuana? Or doughnuts?" Blaise asked.

"Doughnuts? How can doughnuts make you high?" Theo raised an eyebrow at Blaise.

"Weasley got high with it." Blaise shrugged.

Theo smacked Blaise's head. "It's called sugar high you dufus,"

0000

Hermione felt her heart beating wildly against her ribcage. Her breathing was heavy. Merlin was she really nervous! She entered the great hall not greeting anyone who passed by her. It made everyone stare at her when she snapped at a student. It was very un-Hermione like to do that. It was almost like Malfoy and Hermione had exchanged personalities!

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table thinking. 'I will do it. I will go to Kim and ask her to give him a chance. Calm down Hermione don't worry. It would be ok.' She reminded herself.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were surprised that she didn't greet them. They shrugged it off and continued eating.

Hermione glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw that Kim was leaving already. She immediately got out of her seat causing the goblet of pumpkin juice to fall over.

"Hermione be careful!" Ginny said but she didn't get any response.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked placing an arm around Ginny.

"I don't know, probably the time of the month." She shrugged.

Draco saw the whole thing and found it odd. He decided to follow the girl. Not that he was that concerned. He really wanted to talk to her about his improvements anyway.

0000

Hermione was trying hard to catch up with Kim who was walking very fast. 'Merlin that girl is swift!' she thought.

She ran forward and grabbed Kim's arm.

"Ow!" Kim said as Hermione turned her around. "Oh, Hermione," she said.

"Kim, I have…something…to…tell…you," she said panting heavily.

Not far from them Draco hid in a small corner listening to their conversation.

"Oh, what is it Hermione?" Kim said in a friendly voice.

'Merlin how can she be so nice!' Hermione thought furiously.

"It's, about Draco." Hermione didn't notice her slip. But Draco did. He was shocked that he strained his ears more.

"Oh, what about him?"

"Well, I want you…to…err…reconsider him. I mean he's really nice once you get to know him. He's sweet and caring too!" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione I'm sorry but…I don't think I'm going to like him in that way." Kim said sadly.

"But please Kim! I beg you. He's gone through a lot already for you. Just give him a chance!" this time Hermione disregarded her pride and knelt in front of her. Draco was completely shocked as well as Kim is. His shock was quickly replaced by anger though.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Kim said.

"Please Ki–"

"Granger that's enough." Draco said in a cold voice.

Hermione turned to glance at him his head was lowered. "But–"

"I said that's enough." Draco looked up to meet her eyes; his own was holding anger.

"I should leave." Kim said and scurried away.

"Malfoy," Hermione said.

Draco boiled inside. He had to let it all out. He was partly mad at Granger for making a fool out of him and herself. He was partly mad at himself since he knew Kim was never going to like him.

"Don't you have any pride?" he snapped angrily.

"What? I just asked–"

"No Granger! You didn't asked. You begged her! You knelt before her! Aren't a bit humiliated of yourself?" he said, he was now holding her shoulders quite tightly.

"But–" she said.

"No! You have no right excuse for that. Not only that you humiliated yourself but you humiliated me!" he said growing angrier by the second.

"I only did it for you Malfoy!" she shouted not being able to hold it in any longer.

"For me? Tell me, why did you do it? Why did you sink up to this state? Tell me Granger! Damn it!" he said.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt!" she shouted, hot tears were now flowing out of her eyes. Draco stared at her confused.

Hermione turned from his grasp and continued. "I overheard Kim saying yesterday that she would never like you." She lowered her head.

"I knew you didn't deserve that. You've tried so hard to improve. You did your best to be a better guy. I just couldn't let you get hurt after all of those efforts." She said; she was now tired of what was happening.

"Why do you care Granger? Why do you care so much if I would get hurt?" he asked.

"Because…" she trailed slowly.

She looked at his eyes. "Because I witnessed myself of how you became a nice guy and…I think," she stopped.

"You think…?"

"I think that I've fallen for you." She said before leaving Draco with his mouth hanging open.

0000

Hermione ran away from him and headed straight for the Head's tower. She couldn't face him now that he knew. He was probably laughing his head off by now or maybe he could be telling everyone how she could be so stupid. But Hermione didn't care of what he would do. All she wanted to do is stay far away from him. She couldn't afford to look at his eyes now that the truth was out. She just couldn't.

0000

Draco still stood at the same place, trying to process what Granger had told him.

"I think that I've fallen for you" 

Her voice repeated through his mind like a record player. She loved him. She did. His worst enemy fell for him. He suddenly grew angry with himself. Why did he let it happen? How could he have? It's not that he didn't like the thought that someone fancied him. It was just that it was Granger who did. It was very much different from the other girls who squealed whenever he was passing by. It was very much different from that.

'Granger likes me.' he thought. 'Granger likes me.'

'Great how many times do you want to hear that before actually believing it?' an inner voice said.

Draco suddenly felt a tug from his side. He turned to the side and saw the boy he greeted earlier that day.

"Hi," he said.

"What do you want?" he snapped before leaving that frightened boy.

"Merlin what's wrong with the world?" he felt his pants grew wet again. He groaned, it was the second time he'd be changing his pants for that day.


	12. a long break

Chapter 12 A long break

Ever since the confrontation, Hermione and Draco did their best to avoid each other. Despite the night patrols that they had every night, they managed to completely ignore each other. Neither wanted to talk to the other first.

The long break did the two some good. They were able to hang out with their friend more often and concentrate more on studying. They were really doing a great job at avoiding one another considering the fact that they were partners in at least 4 of their subjects.

Hermione walked quietly toward the Potions classroom and caught herself thinking about a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

'Damn it, why did I have to tell him that?' she thought.

'Well, you got lost in his eyes, that's what! Merlin! And I thought you were smart.' An inner voice said.

'Hey! I am but not in these fields.' She retorted back to the inner voice.

'Then why'd you accept to help him then?' it spat.

'I…' She thought of it. Why did she really? Sure at first it was about him getting off their backs, but soon she found that excuse to be extremely shallow. She found herself thinking of a better excuse but couldn't find any. She shrugged it off once arriving at the class. To her luck, the only vacant seat was beside Malfoy.

She knew that Ron asked Pansy to seat beside him instead of Draco. Hermione wanted to hex Ron right then and there despite that she knew he probably was clueless of what happened. She grudgingly went towards the seat and sat away from him as far as possible.

Professor Snape went inside the class with a sour mood. Since when did he even come in another one anyways? He started writing procedures and ingredients at the blackboard before he started to explain.

"Today we'll be making the Draught of Peace Potion, who can tell me the effects of it?" he said expecting a hand from a bushy haired girl to be raised but nothing came.

Even the other students were shocked that Hermione Granger didn't try to answer. Harry and Ron stared gaping at Hermione.

"No one?" Snape said still not recovering from the shock.

Hermione was busy copying notes and wasn't in the right mood to answer. She knew everyone was expecting her to know the answer but she wasn't going to give them. She was tired.

"If I don't get any answer I will be giving off detentions." Snape threatened, he wasn't shocked anymore, but angry.

Draco raised his hand. Everyone became more shocked. "Why yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said his lips curving into a small smile.

"Can I go to the lavatory?" he said lazily. Snape mentally slapped his forehead.

"Yes, you may." Draco stood but Granger was in his way. Clearly Hermione didn't notice it. If he asked her to move, he can say goodbye to letting her talk to him first. Snape noticed his sudden hesitation. "Miss Granger you're in Mr. Malfoy's way." He said coldly.

Hermione looked up and stood, still not daring to glance at her partner. Draco went out of the seat and headed for the lavatory.

Hermione sat back down and continued to write. "Can anybody tell the answer now?" he was growing very impatient. Everyone was looking at Hermione intently, pleading for her to raise her hand.

To their greatest relief, Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?" Snape said.

"Sir is that hellebore after the powdered moonstone?" Everybody looked dejected.

"Yes Miss Granger it is." Snape was really pissed now. "Since none of you will answer the simple question, all of you will be serving detention tonight. No exceptions." Snape said.

Everyone whined in frustration. Snape began to explain the potion and Draco came back after that. He had to stand for so long before Granger noticed that he wanted to sit down. She got up, accidentally brushing her arm to his. It sent electricity to their spine but none looked at each other. It was going to be a long class.

0000

After classes, Hermione was bombarded with questions from Ron and Harry. They kept on asking her why she didn't or if she didn't know the answer at all. Hermione got really annoyed and snapped.

"Hey, am I the only one who's suppose to study?" she said before storming off leaving two confused friends behind.

Hermione felt really frustrated. She knew it was effect of having no connection with Malfoy and she knew that it was wrong to take her anger out on someone else but she really couldn't handle it being inside for so long. She plopped herself on the couch at the Head's tower. She sighed in dejection and rubbed her temples.

Then the portrait opened and in came Draco Malfoy. At first he didn't notice her on the couch. He only knew her presence when Blaise nudged him. Hermione didn't look at him though, she knew it was him, who else could it be anyway?

They stood there in silence, not knowing what to do. Blaise moved forward to Hermione and poke her shoulder. She looked up at him with tired eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, can…err…we stay here?" he asked nervously.

Hermione nodded and gathered her things and went up to her room. Blaise looked at Draco who just stared at her retreating back. Draco sighed.

0000

The detention for the class came. Everyone met at the potions classroom and was asked to clean and arrange the potion bottles inside the cabinet. Sounds easy? Not quite. They had to do that to about 10,000 or more potion bottles, which was divided in 5 cabinets. Everyone was in for a long and exhausting night.

Harry and Ron were wiping dust off some bottles when they saw Hermione. They lay the bottles down and approached her. "Uh, 'Mione?" Ron said nervously. Once she turned to see them she threw her arms around their necks.

"I'm sorry, guys. There's just so many things in my mind lately." She sobbed.

"It's ok 'Mione." Harry patted her back.

From afar, Draco watched as the Golden Trio reunited. He sighed thinking if he could ever be somehow "friends" again with Hermione.

The students finished cleaning by 10 in the evening, feeling completely exhausted. They went directly to their dormitories and immediately slept.

0000

Months have passed since the whole incident. Somehow, Hermione's been able to return to her cheery mood, even without having Malfoy in her life. In these months, she grew a lot closer to Harry and Ron. They hung out more often even with their girlfriends. The two boys never let Hermione feel out of place.

December was passing by fast and it was already Christmas Eve. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Pansy were celebrating merrily at the Gryffindor Tower. They ate and drank food that they nicked from the kitchens.

"Ok, time for gift giving!" Ron announced. Everyone smiled and gave each other gifts.

"Ok, let's give Pansy hers first since she's the visitor." Harry smiled.

They started handing out gifts and Pansy opened it. "Oh you guys! Thanks so much!" She got a very nice top from Hermione and an anklet from Harry. Ron gave her a nice silver bracelet and Ginny…oh Ginny gave her a thong.

"Ginny!" Pansy giggled at the sly Weaselette.

"Look at the note." Ginny pointed inside it.

Pansy read it and giggled once more. "Use it well." Everyone laughed and continued on to the next person, Ron.

Ron got a nice pair of muggle shoes from Hermione and a nice miniature broomstick from Harry. Pansy gave him a cute muggle shirt that said "Sorry, I'm with her". He kissed Pansy once receiving the shirt. Lastly, Ginny gave him…nice boxer shorts that had moving hearts in it.

"Ginny!" Ron slapped his sister playfully in the arm.

Next came Hermione. She got a pair of silver hoop earrings from Pansy and a cute snow globe with Quidditch players flying inside from Ron. She looked at him questioningly.

"Err, well so you'd be reminded by me and Harry." Ron said while Hermione giggled and hugged him like a brother.

She opened the next gift from Harry, which was a nice bracelet that had a snitch, a snake, a lipstick and a hoop dangling around.

"Does is symbolize something?" Hermione asked amusedly.

"Well, the snitch is me, the Snake is Pansy, the lipstick is of course Ginny and the quaffle is Ron." Harry explained.

"Thanks Harry," and she gave him a nice hug.

"Open mine Hermione," Ginny said slyly.

Hermione tore the wrapper off and saw a nice red lacy bra and underwear. The two boys blushed upon seeing it. "Gee Ginny, I don't know what to say." She said sarcastically and at the same time amusedly. "Why couldn't you get blue?"

"Well, blue is cute but red is sexy." Ginny grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Then it was Harry's turn. He opened Ginny's present first and saw a boxer shorts that had kiss marks. "Ginny?" he asked nervously.

"It's enchanted. Put your hand behind a kiss mark." She said.

Harry did and to his surprise the "boxers" kiss it. He grinned. "So that you wouldn't need Crookshanks anymore." Ginny grinned slyly while Harry grimaced.

"Yes Harry, since I won't be lending him to you anyways." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued. He got an earring from Ron? "Ron I don't have any piercing." He said.

"Oh don't worry. You'll do have some soon." He grinned evilly at Harry.

Harry continued to the next present, which was from Pansy. It contained a blue jacket. Then he turned lastly to Hermione's gift. She gave him a new set of broomstick cleaner. After he thanked everyone it was Ginny's turn.

Ginny opened first something from Ron. He gave her a long formal dress. "Ron you do know I wouldn't be wearing this." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh you would be when Harry takes you to the Graduation Ball." Ron grinned at a blushing Harry. Ginny smiled sweetly at the two and continued to the next present.

It was from Pansy. She gave her a cute small teddy bear key chain that sang whenever the belly is pressed. Next was from Hermione. She gave her a bible, a rosary and a bracelet. "Gee 'Mione, what's the bible and rosary for?"

"We're planning on exorcising you later." She giggled. "You know to take out the bad spirits." Everyone joined in laughed with her except for Ron.

"Exercise? Bad Spirits?" he said confusedly.

"I'll tell yah later Ron," Pansy said rubbing his arm.

And lastly came Harry's gift. It was a very beautiful ocean blue teardrop necklace. She smiled gratefully at Harry and kissed him. Then Ron and Pansy decided to kiss too which left Hermione a bit sad.

'I guess I'll never experience this…' she thought before preparing to leave. "Guys I have to go. See you tomorrow." She announced.

They only waved at her while they had their snogging sessions.

0000

"See you Draco," Blaise said as they had finished their own gift giving at the Head's tower. This time they covered Hermione's chair with plastic, just to be safe. She may still be ignoring Draco but she could still hex them.

"Yeah," He waved them goodbye and started cleaning.

The portrait once more opened and he turned to see Hermione. He glanced back at the table when she didn't bother to raise her head. He sighed and said after she entered her room. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione leaned at the door and said at the same time with Draco, of course without noticing it. "Merry Christmas, Draco." She sighed sadly.

She went to her bed and saw an unwrapped gift. She opened it and to her surprise she saw the blue elegant dress she had seen before in Hogsmeade. She traced the sides with her fingers and smiled happily. He glanced at the strap of it. There was a note placed in it. She opened the note and read,

"I hope you would wear this at the Graduation Ball."

She didn't recognize the penmanship. She smiled again and stared at the dress. She would definitely wear it at the Graduation ball.


	13. learning a few tricks, exams and

Chapter 13 Learning a few tricks, Exams and Preparations

Christmas has passed already. It was back to days of cramming for the seventh years. The N.E.W.T.S. exams are already nearing and every seventh year students are studying furiously at the Great Hall.

"Excuse me…" a first year Hufflepuff said to Blaise.

"Damn it! Can't it wait?" then Blaise stormed out of the Great Hall.

The boy stood there shaking and wetting his pants. "What's wrong with these people?" he said to himself.

At the Head's tower, Hermione and her friend studied peacefully, that was until Draco and his friends threw the portrait open. Mind you it created a big noise they didn't intend on doing.

"Ehem." Pansy said.

The boys looked apologetically and went straight to Draco's room. The five of them continued studying until their heads hurt.

"Damn it! My head hurts already!" Ron said. Pansy approached him and started rubbing his temples.

"Hermione, can we go to your room?" Pansy said.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously but just nodded. "Don't destroy or ruin anything." She reminded.

Pansy led Ron to the room. He sat at the bed and looked at Pansy intently. "Ron, dearie, what do you say I teach you a few tricks just to get your mind rested for a moment?" Pansy smiled sweetly.

0000

Draco and his friend were ticked since there were so many lessons to be studied. Consider the fact that there was someone inside Granger's room making a noise that was unbearable.

"Damn it." Draco said finally. He went through the bathroom and opened the door to Granger's room.

0000

Hermione and her friends were also experiencing the same feeling as with Draco and his friends. The noise was getting louder and Hermione had to stop it. She stood and went up to her room.

At the same time, Draco and Hermione said, "Will you two pipe down?" Hermione and Draco's eyes met for a second and then they turned away. The sight in front of them was unbelievable. Ron sat on Hermione's bed with his toes at the back of Pansy.

Ron and Pansy were so embarrassed that they immediately put on their clothes. They went back to studying and this time, Ron was not having any headaches.

0000

(A/N: I'm going to fast-forward it now…) Finally the dreaded exams were finished. Harry and the others breathed a sigh of relief. No more studying.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed happily and placed an arm on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You do realize that there'd still going to be preparations and stuff." Hermione reminded.

"Oh don't worry 'Mione, it'll be the work of the _Heads _and the _Prefects_ anyways. Not ours." Harry grinned while Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Damn, well I have to go to Dumbledore, he'll be explaining to us everything. See you guys later."

0000

"Now as you all know the Graduation is in week. The announcement of the honor students would be on Thursday, two days before the Graduation proper. We'd be needing extra help for the decorations especially for the ball that would be at the night of the Graduation day." Dumbledore explained.

The heads and prefects nodded intently. All were excited for the Ball instead of the Graduation itself. They knew that Graduation would only bring tears to them and that the ball is the last chance for them to spend time with their friends at their second home.

They discussed more about the graduation and went on with the ball. After a couple of hours, they were finished. Dumbledore dismissed them except the heads.

"Now as you two know that it's tradition that the Head Boy and Girl would start the ball with a dance. You two would be commencing a rehearsal with Professor McGonagall starting this afternoon. The rehearsals would be every afternoon at 4 pm. It would be held at the Room of Requirements. That is all I think…you two may go now."

Hermione was left stumped. She was supposed to dance with Malfoy. With Malfoy for Merlin's sake! She wasn't even talking to him! She stared blankly into space not noticing that Draco locked the door after Dumbledore left.

"Granger," he said.

Hermione jumped in surprise. She stared at the close door behind him and began to feel nervous.

"Relax Granger, it's not as if I'm going to murder you or something." He said chuckling nervously.

"I would've preferred if you did." She muttered lowly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She turned away.

Hermione and Draco stood there for who knows how long without a word to another. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"I better go," Hermione announced and turned to leave but Draco caught her arm.

"Granger, we'd be rehearsing together for at least a week. You can't keep on ignoring or avoiding me." he said.

"Fine." She turned to him for the first time.

"Uhh…g-good." He stuttered. The way her brown orbs stared at him made him loose his senses. He shook his head violently to stop thinking about it.

"Can I go now?" she said.

"Uh…s-sure." He said.

Hermione went out of the room her heart pounding loudly while Draco stood there his nagging himself at what he was feeling.

0000

Later that day, Hermione and Draco met at the Room of Requirements for the rehearsal. They stood there waiting for McGonagall to come. When she had arrived their session had started.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, please put your right hand on Miss Granger's waist." She instructed.

Draco felt his ears burning and he shakily raised his hand and placed it on her waist. "Yes, that's good. Now the beat will be one two three! One two three! One two three then glide turn and repeat to the top." She said.

Hermione glanced at Draco and a blush crept on her face. "Okay now, go!" McGonagall said and the two swayed in rhythm perfectly.

0000

Thursday came and it was announced to everyone in the Great Hall about Hermione's achievement of being the class Valedictorian. Hermione felt really happy and the Gryffindors had celebrated at the Gryffindor tower. Even McGonagall was there with them to share the joy and honor of having a student in her house get the achievement.

They partied and ate food that some people took from the kitchens At exactly 10 o' clock, people turned to bed as they were ordered by McGonagall, explaining that Hermione still has to do her speech. Everyone obliged and gave their last congratulations to Hermione before turning to bed.

Hermione on the other hand said her goodbyes too to her friends and headed for the Head's tower feeling extremely happy.

0000

Harry and Ginny lay in each other's arms at the boys' dormitory. The two were happy that school was finally going to be over. But the fact that Ginny was still a year younger that Harry and that Harry would be venturing out in the open world with probably a million other women to look at made Ginny felt scared.

She didn't want to loose Harry. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she just didn't trust the other women. She sighed sadly as a tear suddenly dropped from her left eye. She wasn't completely ready. In fact, she was afraid of the real world when her time would come. Truthfully, she wasn't at all ready to face the world without her brothers pulling her back when she's about to fall. She was just used to having her 6 brothers standing up for her and guarding her then she realized that more tears were coming out now.

Harry felt his shirt getting soaked so he turned to the crying Ginny. He pushed away the tears and kissed her forehead. "Gin what's wrong?" he said.

"I-I'm just a-afraid that, if my time…c-comes for m-me to g-graduate. I-I think t-that I'm not y-yet r-ready." She said.

"Shh, Don't worry Gin. I'll always be here. I promise. No matter what happens." He kissed her forehead again.

In fact, Harry felt afraid too. He felt scared that there would be no Ginny to stand by his side for one year since she has to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts. He felt his heart breaking at the thought of Ginny not being there. He hugged her tightly and cherished their moment.

0000

Ron stared at Pansy's sleeping form. He smiled. He knew that Pansy would probably want to go somewhere after the ball and that they would soon part ways. He was okay with it. He wasn't much that into commitment in fact. He wasn't quite sure that if he felt with Pansy was what you call love. Maybe that's the reason why she wouldn't want to do it yet, cause he doesn't love her that deeply.

He shrugged off the thought and imagined what would happen at the ball. He would be wearing a plain dress robe that would definitely have no ruffles in it. He could also imagine Pansy wearing something that would hug her curves and compliment her body's perfection. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Pansy on the other hand wasn't at all sleeping. She was just there with eyes open thinking of what would happen after the ball. She knew that they'd part ways. Pansy never expected that Ron would be into long commitments anyway. She was already surprised when they had reached a year of being together. It was fine already with Pansy, truth be told. She wasn't that much affected of the fact that after the ball they wouldn't be able to see each other again. They would just have a normal goodbye with each other and then they'd separate ways.

She sighed at the thought. Was it really what she wanted, to separate after the ball? Somehow Ron had grown closer to her that she was afraid. But she couldn't keep on hoping. She would just do what Ron expects. At least that way they both would be happy, even without each other.

0000

Hermione lay on her bed thinking of what would be her speech. She decided to make it tomorrow and think first of what's laying ahead of her. There was a mix of emotions inside of her. She felt happy, sad and nervous.

She felt really happy since she'd be the class Valedictorian and that she, Ron and Harry had planned that they would still be in touch after Graduation. Hermione remembered telling the two of becoming a lawyer, as she had always wanted to voice out her opinion. They were proud of her and said that they were also happy.

Harry on the other hand had planned on becoming an Auror. It was a dream of his to help people and save them from those who do bad things. Hermione knew Harry always had the kind heart, he thought about other's condition before of himself. She smiled proud of having Harry Potter as her friend. She suddenly got a notion to include friendship in her speech.

Next was Ron. Ron planned on becoming a Quidditch player to fulfill his lifelong interest. He had always ranted on about how he wished of being a star player at a great team. Hermione was very happy for him.

Hermione wondered though what would happen to Ron's relationship with Pansy. She hoped really hard that he'd still be with her since Pansy was really becoming really close to the group.

Aside from happiness, Hermione felt really nervous. She was still unsure of what lay ahead of them. She didn't know what it would be like outside in the real world with no more Hogwarts to take you back when you feel cold.

She sighed in melancholy as she thought of Draco. He was the main reason she felt sad. She knew that probably after the ball he'd still be pursuing Kim. She knew that he wouldn't give up after all the work he's done. Hermione just hoped that Kim would give him a chance. She knew that she couldn't take it if she sees him looking rather sad. It would probably even crush her.

0000

Draco sat on top of his bed. He didn't think about Kim that time. There was another girl that flooded his mind. Hermione Granger. After she had revealed that she fancied him, he couldn't help but think about the brunette. He was even shocked to know that he hadn't thought about Kim ever since the incident.

Draco sighed morosely. He wasn't so sure himself if he still liked Kim or not. He knew that she was still there looking hot and sexy. But then there was Hermione. The Hermione who showed him that, girls are not just food that you pick out that easily. She was the one who proved to him that not every one would fall instantly just because you wink at them. She opened his eyes to the truth and made him think of his feelings for Kim.

He started to stare at the ceiling only to find himself imagining Granger. He sighed. He thought if it was possible that he would like Hermione. 'Maybe. Just maybe…' he thought.


	14. The Graduation and The ball

Chapter 14 The Graduation and The Ball

Everyone from the seventh year was excited, nervous and happy. Today was the last day of their stay at Hogwarts. Everyone felt excited for the coming ball since they knew it would be their last.

That day also, the other years, except for those who were asked to the Grad Ball, were sent home after the preparations are ready. They had sent their congratulations two hours before the graduation proper.

Every seventh year are dressed in their toga and wearing the same happy yet nervous expressions on their faces. It was really going to be a special day for all. But Hermione Granger was still asleep in her room. She had turned in about 4 am after thinking of the possibilities that would happen.

The door to Hermione's room burst open and in came Harry and the others.

"Hermione! Goodness sake! What are you still doing in bed?" Ginny said frantically.

They pulled the covers, waking Hermione. "What? What time is it?" she asked feeling really tired.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione you have an hour to prepare!" Harry said.

Hermione bolted from her bed and went for the bathroom. 'Shit! My speech isn't still ready! Damn it!' she thought as she took the shortest bath she had ever have.

0000

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ron said concerned.

"I'm sure." Hermione's heart pounded loudly and she felt it fall at the pit of her stomach. "No not really." She said frowning.

"Don't worry Herms, you'll rock at it. I'm sure." Pansy said comfortingly. Hermione smiled at her.

'Well, I just hope that this speech would be not humiliating!' she thought.

Everyone was settled and the graduates did their march. Every thing was coming pass Hermione too fast than wanted. She wished that time was slower since she really wasn't ready for the speech.

It was now time for the giving of the diploma. "Now, to award the diplomas." Dumbledore said.

"Abbot, Hannah" he called out. Proud parents clapped and some fellow Hufflepuffs hooted in joy.

The process went on for about fifteen minutes or so. It was now time for Hermione to give her speech.

"Now, may I call on Miss Hermione Granger to give us the valedictory speech." Dumbledore said joining the claps along with the audience.

Harry, Ron and Pansy whistled in their seats. Hermione went up to the podium feeling really nervous. She felt her heart pump really hard against her chest. Her palm was sweating and Hermione never felt being sick to the stomach like this before. She gathered all the courage in her and stared at everyone.

Everyone, much to Hermione's dismay, had to stare intently back at her. "Uhh, Good morning parents, teachers and fellow schoolmates." She said.

She glanced at her surroundings. Everyone was just expecting her to say a brilliant speech or something. She felt more scared. Her head turned to Draco accidentally and he nodded at her. She gave a weak smile and turned to Harry and Ron. Her smiled formed into a grin. She knew what she would be saying.

"Today is a special day not only to one but also to a hundred more. It is a part of our lives when we are no longer called children. It is a time when we finally become true adults. We are now responsible in making our lives better. There's no more teachers or parents to guide us or remind us that we forgot something. It is saddening though, that we would also now have to decide our own paths, with or without or beloved friends. But despite that, we are also tested of what we have learned these past seven years at Hogwarts, our second home." Everyone clapped at her pause.

"Hogwarts nourished us to become gents and ladies. The staff and the headmaster thought us what we know of today and molded us into the great people we are supposed to be. They are the main foundation of our success besides from our parents and family. They offered great education that I know we'd be using up to the day that we retire. The sheltered us into a home that I'm sure all of us will never forget.

Besides the great education that has been offered another thing that makes the school a real fun home are the people in it. Despite our little differences, all of us managed to accept each other and opened ourselves into trusting someone. Allow me to quote Ralph Waldo Emerson about his view on friendship. He had said that the glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, the kindly smile nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him.

I believe in this quote very much since I am very familiar with having two friends who believes that I'm capable of doing things. I admit, that once I have thought that friendship is about just hanging out or just sharing your things. But no, my friends of today proved to me that friendship is not about that. It's about making someone feel happy or the fact that you have a chance to inspire someone. The great joy about having friends is that you know that someone's there behind you and they got your back; it's knowing that you have someone to trust and that someone trusts in you, knowing that someone will always believe in your innocent voice when no one is out there or hearing your calls when you need a shoulder to cry on. It's knowing that you have someone to lean on and that they'll always do their best to make you feel better. That's the true joy of having friends."

Her friends hooted in joy and felt really proud for her. She gave a smile at them and continued.

"I– no, we learned all these things in Hogwarts. All of which that made us a whole new and better person; helped us in our troubles and comforted us whenever we had miseries. This is our school, our place of comfort, and our second home. That is why when we leave that great big door that separates us from the real world; let's not forget that we once stayed in this magical place that made us who we are today. Let us walk on the path with our heads held high and the honor of our school and never forget that one fairytale that had happened to us when we first set foot here. Thank you and Have a nice day."

This time, everyone stood and clapped, everyone, even the Slytherins. Hermione felt really joyous and happy for satisfying them. She smiled widely before returning to her seat.

"Thank you Miss Granger for that wonderful speech." Dumbledore said replacing Hermione at the podium.

0000

Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were fixing their hair and make-up at the Head's tower while the boys waited downstairs.

"Merlin Hermione I love your speech." Ginny said proudly at her.

"You heard it?" she said.

"Yeah, I was with mum and dad." She grinned widely.

"We're really proud of you." Pansy said patting Hermione's back.

"Okay stop with these compliments! We have make-up and hair to do!" Ginny said.

The girls did each other's hair and make up. Ginny had green eye shadow and a light pink blush on both cheeks. Her lips were slightly pink and glossy. Pansy on the other hand had Dark eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Lastly, Hermione wore light blue eye shadow and lip-gloss. The two decided that she already had pinkish lips and rosy cheeks to put make-up on them.

Their hairs were simple. Ginny tied half of it and left the other half down. Pansy's hair was curled while Hermione's resembled her hairstyle during the Yule Ball. Ginny and Pansy went on and wore their dresses. Hermione sat at her bed thinking while smiling.

'It doesn't really matters what happens on the future. What matters is now and what I do with it.' She thought happily and she too took her dress.

Ginny was shocked that Hermione was now wearing the gown they saw in Hogsmeade. She smiled at her friend. "I didn't know you bought that 'Mione." She said grinning.

"I didn't. Someone…err…gave it." She said before blushing furiously.

Ginny smiled slyly. "Oh,"

"Stop thinking of whatever, the boys are waiting." Hermione rolled her eyes.

0000

The great hall was very beautiful. It was almost like the design during the Yule ball except for the tables, which were pastel colored. Hermione and the others sat on a light pink table.

"I like what they've done here." Ginny announced while Harry kissed her cheek.

Hermione felt really envious of Ginny for having someone treasure her. Something, Hermione knew, could never happen to her.

Ginny looked up and grinned. Her friends stared questioningly at her and followed her glance. They saw Draco Malfoy approaching them, or at least, Hermione. Hermione turned and saw him too and her face reddened.

"Granger," he said.

Hermione nodded at him and turned to her friends. "I have to go. We're starting the dance." She said before leaving with Malfoy.

"You know, I pity Hermione. I wish Malfoy liked her instead of that Kim." Pansy said sadly.

The boys turned to her and agreed.

0000

"Everyone, may I introduce to you, the head boy and girl to start the dance!" McGonagall announced.

Hermione and Draco went to positions and when the music started, they swayed in rhythm. They never forgot one step as they glided through the dance floor.

"Granger," he whispered.

"What?" she said back at him, catching his glance.

"You really look good in that," he said.

Hermione was shocked but smiled. Their dance ended and everyone clapped happily. Hermione and Draco bowed happily hand in hand. Draco led Hermione back to her friends and left to go with his.

Hermione glanced at him when he left and she saw him go to his friends. She sighed sadly. She threw her negative mood aside and danced with Ginny and Pansy when they pulled her.

The night was wearing out. Some were drunk since someone spiked the drinks. Hermione and the others were feeling extremely exhausted. Ginny and Harry went out of the Great Hall and said they'd go to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Pansy on the other hand left too and said they were going "somewhere". Hermione was left alone in the table.

"Care to dance?" Hermione recognized the voice and saw Draco Malfoy.

0000

Ginny and Harry were kissing passionately at the boys' dormitory. Ginny was about to take Harry's tie off when he stopped.

"Ginny," he said.

She looked at him intently. "What?"

"Do you really want to do this?" there was uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't you?" she said.

"I just don't want to force you to do anything. I'm…willing to wait." He said nervously.

Ginny smiled at him. She kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm proud of you Harry."

Harry grinned at her, seemingly expecting something more. "And, I'm ready." She said.

Harry smiled widely and they went back to their "thing".

0000

Ron and Pansy headed right away to the Room of Requirements. They started getting intimate and taking their clothes off when Ron stopped.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I want to show you something. Turn around." He said.

Pansy did and before she knew it she felt Ron's toes on her back and her bra suddenly fell. She turned proudly at Ron and kissed him. "You did it!"

"Hey, you're a good teacher." He said before continuing their unfinished business.

0000

Hermione felt happy. She was really glad that Draco had asked her to dance with him. She snuggled her head closer to his neck in which he didn't react to. He just, surprisingly, pulled her closer.

"Granger," he said, his voice was calm.

"Yes?"

"Let's go back to the tower." He said.

Hermione felt herself blushing before she nodded. The trip to the tower was fast and before Hermione knew it they had arrived already.

Hermione saw Draco unfold the sofa bed and he sat there looking intently at her. Hermione, once again, blushed furiously before going there. At first Hermione thought that he was going to undress her but he only held her close to him.

Hermione knew that he didn't love her but she didn't care. She didn't care that Draco Malfoy liked someone else. She didn't care if he didn't fancy her or even if he never would. She only cared of what was happening, which was the fact that she was laying next to him and he was holding her safely in his arms.

"Granger," he was first to break the silence.

"Yes?" she said, her eyes were closed.

"Did you like my present?" he said.

Hermione turned at him questioningly. "It really does look good on you." He grinned. She smiled at him and laid her head back on his chest.

"Malfoy," she said slowly. "What about Kim?"

His non-responsive actions made her turn her head to him. "Malfoy…"

"Let's not talk about it." He said firmly before pushing her head back to his chest.

Hermione wasn't contented with that though. She knew that sooner Draco would leave her for Kim and she wanted answers.

"No, we need to." She said stubbornly.

He looked straightly at her eyes. "I'll probably talk to her." He said.

Hermione looked fairly satisfied and leaned back. She was partly disappointed that he was still pursuing her, but she threw her disappointment out and felt a least a little happy for him. But there was this question bugging her.

"Malfoy…" he turned to face her. "What happens tomorrow?" she said.

"I…" he thought for a moment. "I don't know." Then Hermione surprisingly smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm proud of you Draco Malfoy, you grew up." Draco stared at her.

Hermione snuggled closer and Draco was still awake thinking of Hermione's words.


	15. Different Paths

Chapter 15 Different Paths

The night passed by and it was now 7 am. Harry shifted on his bed and felt someone beside him. He smiled recalling of the greatest thing that happened with him the night before. He looked down and stared at Ginny's sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes back to sleep.

0000

Ron was putting back his clothes when Pansy sat across him. She was wearing his white polo and sipping coffee.

"So that's why I couldn't find my shirt." He laughed.

Pansy looked at him sadly. She knew he could say goodbye right now and she didn't know if she could handle it yet.

"Umm…" he said nervously and blurted out the first that came to his head. "Can I have some?" he pointed at the mug. She smiled sweetly and handed it to him.

Pansy stared as he sipped the coffee. He placed it on the table next to them and looked at her intently. "I-I guess, you know where we're heading…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," she said.

Ron stared at her, he was thinking twice of saying goodbye but he knew nothing would happen. They were meant to be on different ways.

'But what if it wasn't?' an inner voice said.

'It is.' He said to it. He gathered his courage and took her hands. She was surprised and looked at him with wide eyes.

"So, this is it then?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I had fun though, throughout the year of course," he said.

Pansy just smiled at him.

"I never actually thought that I would ever learn to let go." He said sadly.

"Well, you learned well." There was a tiny part of her that wanted him desperately not to let go.

"Well you really teach well," he said.

Pansy smiled at the compliment.

"Hell, I even learned how to unclasp a bra with my toes!" he exclaimed.

Pansy now laughed at him. Her smile turned to a frown remembering they were parting ways already.

"This is it then…" he said sadly.

"Yeah…"

"No more connection for the two of us…" he added.

She nodded knowing that her voice would fail her.

"I'd miss you though." He said as he stared at her eyes.

Pansy just stared back completely shocked.

"This is by far the best and most unforgettable experience in my life," he said.

"Me too,"

Ron smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll meet other people." She said patting his arm.

"But they won't be like you," he said while she just stared.

"Come to think of it, no more injuries for learning tricks!" he laughed.

"Ron!"

"Just kidding," he stared at her once more. "I could visit you if you want," he suggested.

"Nah,"

"Ok," he felt dejected.

"Bye Ron." She prepared to leave.

He also stood and gathered his things. "Yeah…bye," he said.

The two hugged each other and Ron went out of the room. When the door had closed, Pansy fell onto the bed and cried.

0000

Hermione woke up finding Draco still beside her. She pulled away a little hoping really hard for him not to wake but he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning." Draco looked at his watch and yawned. He sat right up and looked at Hermione who was already leaving.

0000

Hermione stood near the lake. She stared at the sky and closed her eyes.

"Granger," a voice called out. It was all too familiar to not recognize.

"What?" she turned to face Draco Malfoy who had his hands in his pockets.

"Granger I wanted to talk to you last night…" he trailed off.

"Of how you're still pursuing Kim, I know." She finished.

"No, it's not that." He said taking her hands in his. "It's about us." He said.

"Malfoy, there's no us. I think there would never be an "us"." She said sadly.

"Granger just listen," he said growing impatient.

"No Malfoy, please. I already accepted the fact that there could never be an us so don't get me hoping." She said, tears were blurring her vision.

"Granger," his voice was stern.

"Don't." she paused. "Please, let's just pretend that nothing ever happened." She said firmly.

"Granger," he insisted.

"Please Malfoy, it hurts already. Don't make it worse,"

"Granger," his voice was now soft.

"I'll count to three Draco," she said not noticing her slip. "Then both of us will leave and forget about everything." Her voice quavered.

"Granger," he said.

"One…"

"Granger please listen," he said but Hermione didn't look at him. With every count she took a step away from him.

"Two…"

"Hermione please…" he said.

"Three." She ended. Hermione realized that he called her name and felt a bit happy. She took the third step and her she started walking away. Her walks became strides that broke into a run. She felt hot tears falling from her eyes, which she didn't bother to brush. She needed to get away as much as possible.

Draco was left behind, sighing sadly at her retreating back. He did walk away after seeing Hermione gone from his sight. But Hermione didn't know that Draco never pursued Kim and that he always hoped for the day to come when he will meet again the girl that taught him that there's more to life than just getting laid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, that's it. I hate to end it that way but if there was another ending I wouldn't be able to write the sequel..oops! slipped. Hehehehe. Yes, I would be writing a sequel.

Acknowledgements:

I want to thank all of those who read and reviewed this story.. I hoped that you guys enjoyed it and that I'm sorry if I didn't make it longer or more detailed. I'm sorry also if I disappointed some of you with my writing but that's just how it is. I'm only 14 anyways..hehehe…thanks anyways to those who continued on reading. I promise to make that sequel real quick. BYE GUYS!


End file.
